The Twins, a Time Machine, and a Doctor with Questionable Sanity
by SingingSloth
Summary: Daniel and Harper Holmes are on the run from their dangerous father, accidentally opening a portal that lands them in the TARDIS - and into the capable hands of a very confused Doctor. But there's more than meets the eye with these two, and with powers emerging that they could never hope to control on their own, they must trust the Doctor - or risk ripping the universe apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey, wazzup everybody! Sloth here with a new fanfiction - a Doctor Who fanfiction. Save the applause for later, please. Haha, I'm just kidding. Anyways, this is my very first Doctor Who fanfiction, mainly because I believe I know enough about Doctor Who/the Tenth Doctor to write this. So please, no flames. But constructive critism is helpful, just no "this story is awful". That doesn't help. At all. Anyways, please enjoy the story! Oh, I almost forgot - this is set after the episode **_**Voyage of the Damned**_**.**

**I own nothing other than my OCs (Daniel and Harper)**

**Chapter 1**

_**Jump**_

_Harper's POV_

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Daniel said urgently, his voice increasing each time he said the word.

"I'm hurrying, dangit! Just get your stuff so we can get outta here - we can't let him find us." I snapped impatiently, throwing the last of my stuff in the bag as the front door of our small house slammed open.

"Let's move!" He hissed, grabbing his own bag and my arm and sprinting for the back door, dragging me behind him.

As soon as our feet the grass, we were off and running, with the angry shouts of men behind us. We ducked and wove around trees and bushes, hoping to lose the monsters behind us in the thick underbrush.

Maybe I should back up just a little - explain what's going on. My name is Harper Holmes, and along with my twin brother, Daniel, is escaping from a living hell.

The two of us just turned 21, and decided enough was enough - we had to escape from our father. When our mother died, Daniel and I were only 14, and our father didn't know how to cope with the loss. So he became an alcoholic, often going into a drunken rage and beating us till we were unconscious.

He kept us as prisoners, and tonight, the day of our twenty-first birthday, we decided enough was enough, and ran. We were free.

Anyways, back to the present. "They're catching up!" David yelled nervously, and the two of us ran faster.

"I have a plan, but you need to trust me." I told him. He grunted and I continued. "Remember that chasm that you could drop stuff into, and it would disappear?"

"You're gonna have us jump in there?!" Daniel groaned.

"Mom said it was a rift in the universe - a dangerous way to get to another part of time and space. If I'm right, and I really hope I am, we can jump and survive." I panted.

"Anything to get outta here." He responded. "Now c'mon!" The two of us veered off towards the chasm, stopping at the edge.

I grabbed his hand. "On three." His hand tightened around mine. "One... two..." And I jumped, pulling him behind me.

I don't know exactly what I did - maybe it was just the desire to be somewhere safe, or maybe something else - but a portal opened below us and we tumbled into it.

Moments later we popped out the other end, landing in a tangled heap of arms and legs on the ground. Sore but happy, I high-fived my brother.

"You're squishin me, Harpie." That was Daniel's nickname for me.

"Sorry." I muttered, rolling off of him. In doing so I caught a glimpse of a slightly startled man in a black suit and sneakers - which struck me as odd, but whatever.

"Vortex! Good to see you again!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Oh, who's this? Your brother? Hmm, I'd say twins?"

"What?" I asked him, confused. What in the world was this dude talking about? And who the heck was Vortex?

"You don't know me?" He asked, tilting his head.

I blinked. "Umm... should I?"

"Oh! You've never met me before! So this is our first meeting, how exciting! I'm the Doctor, by the way!" He exclaimed, sounding excited.

"Harper Holmes." I responded, climbing to my feet. "This is my twin brother, Daniel."

"Well it's nice to meet you... officially, I guess." He said. "So you're probably very confused, and to be frank, I sort of am too, but now we can figure everything out."

"Umm, great?" I squeaked. "Where are we, anyways?"

"Oh, right! This is the TARDIS. That's T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor exclaimed. "Now that we have that cleared up, may I ask how you always manage to land in the TARDIS?"

Daniel, who had remained silent through the entire exchange, finally decided to speak up. "Well, we jumped... off a cliff."

"You jumped off a cliff?" The Doctor repeated slowly. "Why would you do that?"

"We were running from our Dad." Daniel said. "Anyways, we jumped and then there was this portal, and then we ended up here. Not actually sure exactly what happened."

"Oh, I think that portal was me." I said sheepishly.

"This explains so much!" The Doctor muttered. "So you came through a portal and onto the TARDIS. How'd you know to come here if you didn't even know what the TARDIS looked like?"

"Well, I just kinda wished for somewhere safe, and next thing we know I'm having an up close and personal greeting with the floor." I explained with a slight grin.

"Ahh, well if that's the case, we can figure out the mystery later. But for now, you two look like you could use a good nights sleep. And some food." The Doctor told us. "The TARDIS will have already made you a room, so I'll lead you two there."

Hmm, maybe this guy wasn't _so_ bad after all. Daniel nodded. "That'd be great, thanks."

"It's not a problem! Especially for my oldish-new friend and her twin brother!" He said cheerfully, slapping Daniel on the back before walking off towards a hallway.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "How does this guy know us again?"

**So, what do you think? I hope you liked it, so please review. Don't forget to check out my other story. Until the next update, I bid you farewell!**

**~Sloth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sloth here with a new chapter for you! Please review, and I'd like to thank those who have followed/favorited this story - it means a lot. Anyways, on with the story!**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Beginning of an Adventure**_

_Weird Doctor/Daniel 3rd Person POV_

The Doctor sent both Daniel and Harper to get some rest - God knows they both needed it. He was currently spinning in a swivel chair out of boredom and debating on whether or not he wanted to fix something that wasn't actually broken.

His mind wandered from that thought to the puzzle that was the twins - how did they get here, and who exactly were they, anyways? He didn't exactly mean their names, as the Doctor knew the twins' names. What he meant was more along the lines of what could they do, how did they know how to portal inside the TARDIS, and why their mother's name sound so familiar.

It had been close to an hour that the two young adults had been asleep when the Doctor heard footsteps coming towards the main part of the TARDIS. It was Daniel, his blackish-blue hair rumpled from sleep but his eyes were alert.

"What are you doing up?" The Doctor asked, tilting his head curiously. He would have thought that the boy would sleep longer than that.

"Insomnia." Daniel said with a sigh. "Harper doesn't have it as bad as I do - sometimes I'd lie awake all night, just thinking. Not tired at all."

"So you both are insomniacs?" The Doctor questioned.

Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not so much insomniacs as just not needing as much sleep as normal people."

"I'm starting to wonder if you're a normal person at all." The Doctor remarked.

"What?"

"It's complicated, and I doubt I'm right. The actual scientific possibilty of you being what I think you are is one in a million." The Doctor mused. "Anyways, you look like you've got something on your mind. Spill."

Daniel looked torn for a moment, seemingly debating on whether or not he should confide in the Doctor, a man of whom he had only just met.

"Well..." He started uncertainly. "It's Harper, I'm worried about her."

"Do you mind me asking why?" The tall, spiky haired Doctor asked.

"Well, it's just..." The younger man sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I'm overreacting."

The Doctor looked at him for a long moment. "Maybe it'd be best to have a second opinion?"

"You're probably right. It's just, Dad was so much crueler to her than me. I tried to protect her, but he was like, inhumanly strong. It's like he wasn't even our father anymore." Daniel said, biting his lip and looking away.

"Did he do anything else?" The Doctor asked.

Daniel's eyes shot up to meet his. "No, not really. For the most part he'd leave us alone to rot."

At that moment a shout of fear echoed through the TARDIS, causing both men to jump. Daniel jogged towards Harper's room, and hearing the Doctor's footsteps behind him, stopped, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Don't. I know you want to help, but just... don't." He said quietly before turning and sprinting towards where his sister had been sleeping.

_Harper's POV_

I woke up with a shout of fear, breathing heavily. My wide eyes scanned the room, and I slowly remembered where I was. I was safe. Moments later Daniel rushed in, his deep blue eyes worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, pulling me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok now... just... ugh." I mumbled as my heart and breathing slowed back to normal.

"Do you wanna talk?" He asked. I was already shaking my head before he had completed his question - it was usually the same thing every time.

He nodded. "I'll leave you to get dressed. Come down to the main room once you're done - the Doctor is worried." He said with a chuckle. Of course he was - the Doctor was just that kind of man, no matter how crazy he may be. I saw it in his eyes.

I slowly climbed out of bed and went to the adjoining bathroom to get a shower. Once I was finished I dressed a simple tee shirt and jeans that I found on the bed (I wasn't really sure how they got there, but whatever) before going towards where my brother and the Doctor currently resided. Daniel looked up the moment I walked in, knowing I had entered the room. We had a special connection, Daniel and I. It wasn't telepathic, but might as well be, since he usually knew what I was thinking anyways.

I slapped the back of his head playfully as I walked by, much to his chagrin. I grabbed a chair and sat down in it, watching as the Doctor flitted around the console.

"So, an adventure - where do you wanna go? Forward in time, or backwards? Different planet, or just Earth, it's all up to you!" He exclaimed gleefully.

Daniel and I exchanged a glance. "What is this, a time machine?" I asked.

"Yes, exactly! It's called the TARDIS - Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, as you already know - for a reason." The Doctor told us. "Sooo?"

"Let's stay on Earth." Daniel said nervously.

"1960!" I shouted, causing the two men to jump.

"Wonderful! Earth, 1960, how about..." The Doctor mumbled.

"New York?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, New York." The Doctor agreed, flicking various switches and pressing seemingly random buttons. "Allons-y!" He exclaimed with a grin, pulling a lever. The TARDIS gave a jolt and I grabbed onto the metal pole fence thing that seemed to be there for that exact purpose.

Daniel, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He stumbled - straight into me. "Oomph!" I grunted. "Watch it, you great oaf!" I exclaimed as the TARDIS stilled.

"Sorry about that, should have given you more warning. But here we are, New York, 1963. Little off, but that's ok!" The Doctor informed us. "Your outfits should be alright for the time period. Come along, mini Sherlocks!"

Daniel and I groaned at the ever redundent Holmes joke and followed the Doctor as he practically skipped out of the TARDIS.

"You ready?" I asked Daniel.

A daring grin flashed over his handsome features. "Heck yeah."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, a new chapter should be out by Tuesday. Later!**

**~Sloth**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry that this chapter is a little late, weekdays are always hectic for me. Answers to reviews will be at the end of this chapter. **

**I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Giant Lizard Men**_

_"Sorry about that, should have given you more warning. But here we are, New York, 1963. Little off, but that's ok!" The Doctor informed us. "Your outfits should be alright for the time period. Come along, mini Sherlocks!" _

_Daniel and I groaned at the ever redundent Holmes joke and followed the Doctor as he practically skipped out of the TARDIS._

_"You ready?" I asked Daniel._

_A daring grin flashed over his handsome features. "Heck yeah."_

The Doctor left the TARDIS first, Daniel followed him, and I followed after Daniel.

"Here we are, 1963. Interesting time period, lots of cool stuff, record players, now those things were fun. Not really sure how they thought the clothing was cool, but whatever floats their boats, I guess." The Doctor chattered on cheerfully. And dang, did that guy talk fast. Daniel looked at me, confusion written on his face. I snorted in laughter and tried to hide it as coughing - it didn't really work though, as the Doctor gave me a suspicious look.

"So what does the TARDIS look like on the outside? I mean, it has to be huge, right?" I asked once I had regained control of myself.

"Why don't you turn around and look?" The Doctor suggested. Daniel and I turned before blinking in confusion.

"It's… it's a blue telephone box!" Daniel exclaimed, brow furrowed.

"That should be impossible. But considering we're currently in 1963, I'm not surprised that it's bigger on the inside." I told him.

"Yes! You said it!" The Doctor exclaimed happily. Daniel and I exchanged a confused glance. The Doctor sighed and explained. "That it's bigger on the inside!"

"So?" We asked together, bemused at the Doctor's strange antics.

The Doctor grinned. "It's just funny cause everybody says it! Of course, it's a first that someone has seen the inside of the TARDIS before they saw the outside, but it still counts!"

"So the TARDIS is a 1960s police box from London, and you get a laugh out of hearing people say 'it's bigger on the inside'?" Daniel asked slowly.

He nodded. "Yes. You'd understand if you knew how many people have said that. It's bigger on the inside, they say! Can't think of anything more original, so now it's like a private joke!"

"Oookaay then." I said with a slight smirk. "Let's go explore!"

"Yes, let's go!" The Doctor announced, looking impatient. He grabbed my hand and towed me along behind him, and Daniel had to jog to catch up.

"You could have at least waited!" He snapped.

"Sorry!" The Doctor said cheerfully, not looking sorry at all.

"Something's not right…" Daniel mumbled, looking at the empty street that we had come across. I agreed with him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked nobody in particular - it was more of a rhetorical question than anything else.

"I don't know, but this isn't normal. New York should be bustling - it's the 1960s!" The Doctor said, looking around. He pulled something out of his brown trenchcoat. It was a slender, silver, stick thing with a blue light at the end.

"What's that?" Daniel asked, regarding it with interest.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "It's a sonic."

"A sonic _what_?" I asked him.

He mumbled something under his breath. "What? Sorry, I didn't catch that." Daniel said with a wry grin.

"Screwdriver! It's a sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor said loudly.

"Screwdriver?! Who looks at a screwdriver and says 'Hey, I think this would make a great sonic!'?" Daniel exclaimed.

"Ever been bored? Had a lot of shelves to put up?" The Doctor retorted sarcastically.

"Okay, I think that's quite enough." I told them (a polite way to say 'shut up'). "Back to the real problem at hand - where is everyone?"

"Working on it." The Doctor said, pointing the screwdriver and scanning the area surrounding him. It made some weird noise as I watched, and the Doctor frowned. "Well, that's not good."

"What's not good?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"There's a weird energy field blanketing the city. Bringing in all kinds of riff-raff." The Doctor said with a shake of his head.

I looked at him curiously. "What kind of riff-raff?" And then a giant lizard walked out from behind a building.

"_That _kind of riff-raff." The Doctor said calmly. "We need to get out of the open while I figure out what to do." He said, grabbing both Daniel's and my hand before dragging us back to the TARDIS.

"So there's a giant energy field that's attracting lizard men?" Daniel asked flatly, once we were safe inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, exactly. See, you're catching on!" He grinned, pleased.

Daniel groaned. "How do I always manage to get in the weirdest situations?"

I gave him a cheeky smile. "Must be a talent of yours." I directed my attention back on the Doctor. "So, a giant energy field couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere. It had to come from something!"

"Yes, yes, good thinking." The Doctor mumbled, pacing back and forth. "Give me something to work with here!"

"Uhh… energy field." Daniel said uncertainly.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor said.

"It's invisible." I shrugged.

The Doctor nodded. "Narrows it down."

Daniel and I exchanged a glance. "Well there was a lizard man. He had like, muddy green scales and yellow eyes." Daniel said uncertainly.

"Yes, yes, keep going." The Doctor said impatiently.

"Uhh… there was no one outside. Why would there be no one outside?" I asked. "There's something big we're missing here…"

"Which is why we're going to take a closer look!" The Doctor exclaimed. "You want adventure? Well you're about to get it!"

And that's how we ended up sneaking around in a lizard man spaceship that was on the roof of a freakin skyscraper. But before I get ahead of myself (and the story) let me go back to climbing those _delightful_ stairs. "Why can't we use an elevator?" Daniel complained.

"Because it would alert them to our presence here. Now shush." The Doctor reprimanded. Daniel grumbled something under his breath but stayed quiet as we climbed (and climbed and climbed) the stairs.

"Of all the buildings in New York that they could have picked, it just had to be this one!" I said, my legs burning from all the stairs we had climbed.

"Oh relax, we're almost there. Only, oh, fourteen more flights to go." The Doctor said cheerfully. Daniel and I groaned.

"Well, if you want something to speed us up, you could use the fact that there's a lizard man a flight below us to get us moving." Daniel hissed.

"Well, that's not good." The Doctor whispered. "C'mon!" He said, dragging us through the nearest door. Perhaps a minute later a huge lizard man passed. He had scales that were a strange, dark lime green color, a massive tail, and claws that dwarfed that of a T-Rex.

"Woah." I whispered. "I am soo glad you noticed that."

"Let's move. Who knows how many more there are." The Doctor ordered after another minute or so. We started climbing the stairs (again), not stopping until we reached the top. "I'm thinking this is where we'll find the source of the energy - probably a generator of some sort. Not really sure why they chose New York as their center stage, though." The Doctor murmured, peering through the window that was too high for me to see through.

"What do you see?" I asked him.

He looked at me before smiling grimly. "The source of the crime."

**Hope you liked this chapter guys, I think I'll try to have the conclusion up by Friday. Again, sorry about this being late. Now, for the answer to the one review I had - thanks, by the way.**

**NicoleR85: I am glad that you are enjoying the story! I do plan on following the storyline, starting sometime next week. Probably going for a Doctor Who marathon at my friend's house on Saturday, so I'll probably follow most of the storyline before adding my own twist.**

**Guys, may I please ask you to review? I'll give you a cookie. Later gators!**

**~Sloth**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sloth here with the conclusion to Harper, Daniel, and the Doctor's first adventure together. I hope to start following the storyline once I've seen all (or most) of the episodes, so prepare for epicness. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Loose Change**_

"_Let's move. Who knows how many more there are." The Doctor ordered after another minute or so. We started climbing the stairs (again), not stopping until we reached the top. "I'm thinking this is where we'll find the source of the energy - probably a generator of some sort. Not really sure why they chose New York as their center stage, though." The Doctor murmured, peering through the window that was too high for me to see through._

"_What do you see?" I asked him._

_He looked at me before smiling grimly. "The source of the crime."_

"What is it?" Daniel asked, and the Doctor moved to let him have a look. "It's like a mini nuclear reactor." He breathed.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. And its energy is slowly poisoning the entire city."

I frowned. "What's protecting us?"

"Nothing." The Doctor said. "Allons-y!" He opened the door and the three of us slipped through.

"Halt!" The gravelly voice of a lizard man said.

"They're speaking English?" Daniel asked.

"No." The Doctor responded. "The TARDIS is translating for us." He turned to look at the lizard men. "Why are you here?" He asked the one who seemed to be in charge.

"We are here to take this world's cities, and its lands, and its people. This will make us, the last of the Razoplars, some of the riches creatures in the universe." The head Razoplar growled.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The Doctor said calmly. "As written in the Shadow Proclamation…" He continued, but I ignored him and turned to Daniel with a confused expression. Shadow Proclamation? What in the world was that? He just shrugged, being about as knowledgeable about the subject as I was.

The wheezing laughter of the Razoplars caught our attention. "No proclamation of Shadows will stop our conquest." He said between his chuckles.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you." The Doctor said calmly. Daniel facepalmed and I looked at the Doctor like he was insane. I grabbed his arm.

"Can you just give us a second?" I asked the Razoplars. They shrugged.

"Sure, why not. I mean, we're going to kill you anyways." The head lizard said.

Daniel and I dragged the doctor a few feet back. "Are you crazy?" I hissed. "You're going to get us killed!"

The Doctor didn't look fazed. "Will you relax? I know what I'm doing, it's not like I haven't threatened another species that has tried to take over the world before."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean to tell me that getting threatened by aliens is a regular occurrence?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Yes I am." Groaning, we shoved the Doctor forward again.

"Talk your way outta this, Doctor, you seem to be the type of guy who's good at that." Daniel growled. The Doctor huffed but turned to talk to the Razoplar once again.

"I'm afraid this world is under protection by someone much stronger than yourselves." The Doctor told them.

"And who might that be? We'd love to talk to him." The Razoplar taunted.

The Doctor smirked. "You're looking at him."

"You?" The Razoplars roared in laughter once again. "And who might you be?"

He grinned. "I'm the Doctor."

I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face. "We're going to die here, aren't we?" I whispered to Daniel. He looked at me, amused.

"Have some faith. I think there's more to this guy than meets the eye." He told me.

I nodded. "Sure, but I'm not sure I want to become chow food for a T-Rex wannabe!"

"Do either of you have a nickel, by any chance?" The Doctor asked suddenly, interrupting our conversation.

"A _what_?" We asked together, looking at him like he had lost his marbles.

"A nickel." He repeated. The two of us dug around in our pockets.

I shook my head. "Not on me."

"Hold on..." Daniel mumbled. "Ah ha!" He exclaimed. "Here." He said, handing it to him.

The Doctor grinned. "Thanks!" He said, flipping the coin into the reactor. "Now, I suggest we run." He said, grabbing our hands. The lizard men roared but did not come after us, though I wasn't really sure why.

"Why are we running?" I half shouted at him.

"Because any minute now that reactor is going to explode, taking this building and the Razoplars with it!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"We'd be running a lot if we stayed with you, wouldn't we?" Daniel panted.

The Doctor didn't hesitate. "Yes. Yes you would. But at least you'd be in peak physical condition!"

"Because that's my number one goal in life." I told them sarcastically.

"Ooh, somebody's sassy." The Doctor snickered. I groaned and Daniel slapped him on the back of the head. Not sure how he managed that, but you won't find me complaining. "Faster! We have maybe a minute to get out!"

"What floor are we on?" Daniel asked.

"Uhh... 4!" I responded.

The Doctor grinned. "Great! Now c'mon Harper, Danny-boy!"

We reached the final flight as the building exploded. Diving out of the building, we stumbled back to the TARDIS. We were all grinning. "So what did you think of your first adventure? Was it great or what?"

Daniel and I looked at each other before grinning. "That was awesome!" We said together. "Can we go on another?" I asked eagerly.

The Doctor laughed as we entered the TARDIS. "In due time. But for now, I'd like leave for the void, and then see how you managed to portal yourselves onto the TARDIS." He flipped a few switches and the TARDIS lurched suddenly and I was thrown on top of the Doctor. He grunted. "You're really light, you know that?"

I slapped his arm, rolling off of him. "C'mon, Doc. Let's go take a look at what happened."

"To the med bay!" He yelled, hopping up and running off. Daniel and I pulled ourselves to our feet and ran after him.

Next Time:

_"Your DNA... it's not human. To be frank, I'm not sure what it is. It's like a ten year old decided to play scientist and threw a bunch of different DNA together to make a baby. Or in your case... two." The Doctor murmured._

_"Can you figure out what we are?" Daniel asked._

_The Doctor looked at us and nodded. "I can, but I don't know what I'll discover. Is this what you want?"_

_Daniel and I didn't hesitate. "Yes."_

**Hope you like this chapter, next one should be out soon! And please remember to review! **

**~Sloth**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry I the update is late, my TARDIS crash landed and I had to fix her up. Nah, I'm just kiddin'. I was feeling a bit under the weather and had a small case of writer's block, but now I'm back and impatient to write. So here it is!**

**I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Royalty**_

_The Doctor laughed as we entered the TARDIS. "In due time. But for now, I'd like to leave for the void, and then see how you managed to portal yourselves onto the TARDIS." He flipped a few switches and the TARDIS lurched suddenly, and I was thrown on top of the Doctor. He grunted. "You're really light, you know that?"_

_I slapped his arm, rolling off of him. "C'mon, Doc. Let's go take a look at what happened."_

"_To the med bay!" He yelled, hopping up and running off. Daniel and I pulled ourselves to our feet and ran after him._

"Here we are!" He said with a grand sweep of his arm. "This is the med bay!" He told us dramatically. I rolled my eyes and Daniel suppressed a snicker. "So I'm just gonna take a look… Daniel, you lie down there, and Harper, you lie down over here." The Doctor said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, climbing up and lying down where he had told me to.

"Scan both you and your brother's systems. Look for any physical or genetic anomalies." The Doctor responded, typing something onto a computer before pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "And I just scan you... " He mumbled, scanning both Daniel and I with his screwdriver, "and the TARDIS will show me the results." He looked at the computer before seemingly remembering something and looking back up at us. "You can get up now." He said cheerfully.

"That's it?" Daniel asked, staring at him in disbelief.

The Doctor gave him a goofy grin. "Yup! Now we just wait for the TARDIS to work her magic!" A minute or so later and he had our results on the screen. His brow furrowed, and he looked confused.

"What?" I asked, noting his expression.

He looked at us, troubled. "Your DNA… it's not human. To be frank, I'm not sure what it is. It's like a ten year old decided to play scientist and threw a bunch of DNA together to make a baby. Or in your case… two." The Doctor murmured, his eyes still intent on the screen.

"Can you figure out what we are?" Daniel asked.

The Doctor looked at us and nodded. "I can, but I don't know what I'll discover. Is this what you want?"

Daniel and I didn't hesitate. "Yes." We said together.

"Alright." He responded. "You know, it's kinda creepy when you do that." He commented flippantly.

"Do what?" We asked together. I looked at Daniel and he shrugged.

"That!" The Daniel said, as if it was completely obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "Just do your thing, Doc."

"Don't call me that." He mumbled.

"Aww…" I pouted. "You're no fun."

He ignored me and was staring at the screen. For a moment I wondered if he had even heard me - but then realized he probably did and decided to ignore my comment. The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked at the screen. "Can one of you get on that table over there? Thanks." He said distractedly. I shoved Daniel over and he huffed, climbing on. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver again and pointed it over where Daniel's chest was, mainly over the area around his heart.

"You mind telling us what that was about?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

The Doctor studiously ignored him as he looked at the screen, the color vanishing from his face. "Great Lords of Gallifrey, that's impossible!" He finally exclaimed, glaring at the screen. "Are you sure you calibrated it correctly?" The Doctor asked. The TARDIS hummed in response. "But they died out thousands of years ago!" He protested.

"_What_ died out thousands of years ago?" Daniel asked flatly.

The Doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I may have been slightly off. Your DNA isn't jumbled together, it's perfectly fine. I just didn't recognize it."

"Didn't recognize what?" I asked.

He looked uncomfortable. "There was a race, thousands of years ago, called the Royals. They were the ancestors of the Time Lords." Daniel looked like he was about to ask a question but the Doctor held up a hand and continued. "The Time Lords came from the planet Gallifrey, and travelled through time and space with the use of a TARDIS."

Wasn't that the name of his ship… ? Waaitt a minute. "You're a Time Lord."

The Doctor nodded. "The last Time Lord. There was a war called the Time War, in which all of the Time Lords were destroyed. Except me."

Daniel looked confused. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"I'm getting to that!" The Doctor snapped, effectively shutting my twin brother up. "As I was _saying_, the Royals were the ancestors of the Time Lords. Extremely powerful, they had no need of the TARDIS to travel through time and space. But as time went on, the Royals slowly disappeared, as TARDISes were made. And so out of the Royals came the Time Lords."

"Ok. But what are Time Lords? I mean, you look human." Daniel said uncertainly.

"Naahh. Humans look like Time Lords. But Time Lords are better. A Time Lord has two hearts, and can regenerate into a completely new person in order to 'cheat' death, just like Royals could." The Doctor told us.

I stared at him as the puzzle slowly clicked into place. Daniel still looked lost. "But I thought that Royals died out?"

"They lived on, apparently." He said, obviously seeing that I had figured it out.

"Lived on?" Daniel asked.

"He's not so bright, is he?" The Doctor asked me. I giggled and the Doctor continued. "The Royals lived on… in you."

**Next Chapter:**

"_Both Time Lords and Royals had strong telepathic abilities. Not mind reading, but the ability to speak telepathically to one another. We were never alone in our minds, not really. It became lonely for me, after the war." The Doctor looked sad. "But I want to try something."_

_I looked at him, having already figured it out. "You wanna enter our minds."_

_He beamed. "Yes! Exactly!"_

"_That's like, a total invasion of privacy." Daniel mumbled, still in shock._

"_You'll find that you quite like it. You are Royals, after all. Don't you feel like something's missing, up here?" The Doctor asked, tapping his skull. "Don't you feel so alone sometimes?"_

_Daniel and I looked at him in shock before slowly nodding our agreement. He beamed. "Now who wants to go first?" _

_Since Daniel still looked hesitant, I grinned nervously. "Me." The Doctor nodded, and entered my mind._

**Hope you enjoyed this, as I certainly enjoyed writing it. More to come, and I'm going to hopefully start following the show soon. Please review to tell me what you think!**

**~Sloth**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Here's the next chapter. And since pretty much nobody reads these author's notes, I'll just move on to Chapter 6.**

**I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Telepathic Connection**_

_I stared at him as the puzzle slowly clicked into place. Daniel still looked lost. "But I thought that Royals died out?"_

"_They lived on, apparently." He said, obviously seeing that I had figured it out._

"_Lived on?" Daniel asked._

"_He's not so bright, is he?" The Doctor asked me. I giggled and the Doctor continued. "The Royals lived on… in you."_

"So you're saying that we're… Royals?" Daniel asked slowly, his eyes wide in disbelief.

The Doctor sighed and I smacked him on the back of the head. "Yes, idiot! It's really not that hard to figure out!" Daniel huffed and the Doctor snickered. I gave him a look and he cleared his throat, but a smile still tugged at the corner of his lips.

"So tell us more about Time Lords and Royals." I said as we left the med bay.

"Well, Time Lords and Royals both came from the planet Gallifrey, which was destroyed in the Time War." He looked sad at this, but continued. "Time Lords used what's called a TARDIS to travel through time and space, but Royals could open portals that would lead them to any time and place that they wished." My mouth formed a silent 'O' of realization as the Doctor continued. "That's why I was so startled when you said you opened a portal into the TARDIS. You see, a rift in the universe is just that - a rift. Made it easier for Royals to open portals, and that's probably how your portalling ability was triggered."

Daniel looked slightly confused as the Doctor talked. "But why didn't I open the portal?"

The Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm getting to that. As time progressed, it was evident that some Royals were able to portal and had strong telepathic abilities, while others had strong telepathic abilities, but were not able to portal like the rest. These Royals were actually the first of the Time Lords, and they eventually invented the TARDIS and the Royals that could portal became more and more rare before they died out entirely."

"Wait…" I said, my brow furrowed. "Then how are we Royals?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I dunno. I'll figure it out eventually. Anyways, all Time Lords and Royals had two hearts and could regenerate as a way to 'cheat' death."

"But we only have one heart." Daniel objected.

"No, you have two. The one on the right has just stopped working, so I need to figure out a way to jump start it." He responded, shaking his head.

"Oh. Okay…" Daniel said hesitantly, not really sure if he should believe the man or not.

The Doctor obviously saw his slight disbelief and sighed. "Alright, c'mere. Apparently I have to show you to make you believe me." Daniel went to the Doctor who pressed one of Daniel's hands against the right side of his chest.

My twin's eyes widened. "Holy… woah. You weren't kidding!"

The Doctor sighed. "Would I really have a reason to?"

Well this conversation is getting really off track. I steered the two men back onto the topic of conversation. "You said earlier that Time Lords and Royals both have strong telepathic abilities. What exactly does that mean?"

"It basically means we could communicate telepathically, form both telepathic and emotional bonds, and so on." He explained.

"So you could read each other's minds?" Daniel asked.

"Not mind reading, just the ability to speak telepathically to one another, and in the case of an emotional bond, the ability to feel what another is feeling. We were never alone in our minds, not really. It became lonely for me, after the war." The Doctor looked sad. "But I want to try something."

I looked at him, having already figured it out. "You wanna enter our minds."

He beamed. "Yes! Exactly!"

"That's like, a total invasion of privacy." Daniel mumbled.

"You'll find that you quite like it. You are Royals, after all. Don't you feel like something's missing, up here?" The Doctor asked, tapping his skull. "Don't you feel so alone sometimes?"

Daniel and I looked at him in shock before slowly nodding our agreement. He beamed. "Now who wants to go first?"

Since Daniel still looked hesitant, I grinned nervously. "Me." The Doctor nodded, and entered my mind. I felt his presence almost immediately - it was nice. I didn't feel as alone anymore.

"_Hello?" _I asked.

"_Hello! You like it, don't you? I haven't had telepathic company for a long while - got used to it after a while, forgot how nice it was." _He said cheerfully.

"_Yes, I do like it. It's kinda lonely up here, all my myself." _I told him.

"_But now you're not! I can pop in and talk to you or Daniel any time I'd like, as long as your mental walls are down. I'll teach you how to raise and lower them once I pop in to say hello to your brother." _The Doctor was silent for a few moments, but I knew he was still there. _"I'll be teaching you how to communicate telepathically, too. It really comes in handy sometimes."_

I smiled, amused. _"I certainly don't doubt it, considering that we're going to be travelling with you."_

"_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" _He asked, sounding indignant.

"_I'm just saying that the three of us will probably get separated on one of your adventures. It's like, in the job description." _I told him, a slight smirk in my voice.

"_Well, if you're going to be mean, then I'll just go." _He responded with a huff.

I frowned. _"Don't go! I don't wanna be alone again!"_

"_Well I have to give your brother a turn, don't I?" _He asked with a chuckle.

I pouted. _"Do you have to?"_

"_Yes. Don't worry! I'll be back!" _The Doctor said cheerfully, and was gone.

"Why'd you have to leave?" I whined.

The Doctor laughed. "Well I have to give Daniel a turn. I have to be fair, don't I?"

I gave him a withering look. "No." I told him flatly.

He just gave me a goofy grin and looked at Daniel. "Alright, Danny-boy, you ready?" Daniel nodded, and I could tell from his expression that the Doctor had entered his mind (and was probably talking, like, a lot).

A few minutes later, the Doctor clapped his hands together. "Well, that was fun!" He said cheerfully. "I'm gonna teach you how to talk to me now, too. It should be instinctive, just kinda focus…"

"That's helpful." I mumbled under my breath.

The Doctor grinned. "Good job, Danny-boy! You're a natural!"

My jaw dropped. "You did it already?"

Then I heard Daniel's voice in my mind. He sounded smug. _"Yup."_

Muttering under my breath, I sorta concentrated on the Doctor and suddenly, I was in. _"Hello!"_

"_Ahh, hello there! That didn't take long. Not too hard, is it? And to put up a block in your brain, just imagine a wall or a door or something that nobody can get past! It's that simple!" _The Doctor told me cheerfully.

"_Oh! Well that's simple enough! Thanks, Doctor." _

"_No problem, Harper!" _He responded. I receded from his mind. "Well, now that we've got that out of the way…" He started, bouncing slightly. "What do you say we go on an adventure?"

Daniel and I glanced at each other and grinned. "Okay!"

**Next Chapter:**

_I dove through the open portal… and fell down, landing on the floor. "Aaagh. How does this always happen?" I moaned, pulling myself to my feet. I was on the TARDIS, but… it looked different. "What…?" I asked._

"_Oi! How'd you get here?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Startled, I jumped and turned to see who had asked the question._

"_Uhh… portal." I responded. He had a buzz cut and large ears, and was wearing a leather jacket. "Who are you?"_

"_Here's a better question. Who are you?" He asked._

"_Nuh-uh. Don't think so, mister. I don't go around telling random people my name." I snapped._

"_I'm not a 'random person'. I'm the Doctor." He said, looking annoyed._

_I choked. "_You're _the Doctor? You can't be!"_

_He sighed. "Of course I'm the Doctor! Why do you look so surprised?"_

"_Because you don't look anything like the Doctor I knoooohhh." I said in realization. "Quick question - you wouldn't happen to know anything about a nickel being thrown inside a mini nuclear reactor, would you?"_

_He looked at me like I had lost it. "Umm… no?"_

"_Great." I muttered, looking at him again. I had figured out what had happened. I had portaled myself into the TARDIS - but also into the past._

**Okay, can I just say I had a whole lotta fun writing this chapter and the one before it? And I cannot wait for what is to come. Mwahahah - ahem. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!**

**~Sloth**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have a few things to say. I think I have a theme song figured out for this fanfic. It's the song **_**It's Time **_**by Imagine Dragons. Haven't decided on songs for Harper and Daniel yet, though. Also, a heads up - there will be some POV changes (going back and forth between Harper and Daniel) maybe in this chapter but definitely in the next. You'll understand why later, and I'll try to make the POV switches as smooth as possible. Also, please vote for the poll that is on my profile on what fanfiction I should work on next. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

_**Into Time, Space, and the Past**_

_"Well, now that we've got that out of the way…" The Doctor started, bouncing slightly. "What do you say we go on an adventure?"_

_Daniel and I glanced at each other and grinned. "Okay!"_

The Doctor grinned. "Excellent! This time, we're going to the future!"

"Okay." I agreed. Daniel nodded and the Doctor ran around the console, flicking switches and hitting buttons before pulling a lever. This time, Daniel and I were ready for the jolt and I didn't tumble on top of the Doctor again.

"See, it's fine once you get used to it!" The Doctor told us cheerfully as the TARDIS stilled.

Daniel looked impatient. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

We grinned and the Doctor grabbed my hand before opening the door to the TARDIS. Did he always do that, or was I special? Daniel read my facial expressions and smirked.

_"Someone's got the hots for the Doctor!" _He sang telepathically.

_"WHAT?!" _I shrieked. _"I do not! That's ridiculous!"_

_"Mmhhmm. You denied that too quickly. You're totally into him." _Daniel responded with a smirk. I sent my twin brother a murderous glare before turning to the Doctor (who knew nothing of our little exchange).

"So, where are we?" I asked as we walked out of the TARDIS.

"More like _when_ are we?" Daniel asked with a snicker.

The Doctor grinned. "As for where, I'm not really sure. And as for when -"

"You're not really sure?" I finished.

"Yup!" He responded cheerfully. "Now let's go explore! Maybe we'll find trouble!"

Daniel snorted. "Doctor, we don't need to look for trouble when we're with you. It just finds us."

"Aah!" He said. "You're catching on! Now, from the looks of this great glass city, I'd say we're in Glasstopia -"

"That's original." I muttered as the Doctor continued.

"Which isn't a planet at all, but a meteor that is orbiting around a moon which is orbiting around a planet. Fascinating process, gravity. Wouldn't really be much without it, just rocks. Boring, hard rocks that just float around with no purpose..." The Doctor rambled on and I just started to tune him out.

_"You tuning him out too?" _Daniel asked as my mind wandered.

_"Haha, yeah. I stopped listening after 'float around with no purpose'."_

_"Well you lasted longer than I did. I started zoning out by the time he said it wasn't a planet at all." _Daniel told me. I snorted and the Doctor stopped talking to give me an odd look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you think the primitive tribes of Glasstopia having to resort to cannibalism is funny." He told me.

"Oh. Well, umm..." I stammered.

"She has a weird sense of humor." Daniel said as if it was a well known fact.

"No I-" I attempted to protest. Attempted.

"Oh. Okay." The Doctor said, happy with the answer. Sighing, I shook my head as the three of us continued walking while the Doctor told us a story about some alien from the Deep South who would laugh at the weirdest times. "Do you think people getting hurt is funny?" He asked me.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I think others getting injured is funny?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, Daniel did say that you had a weird sense of humor."

"And you believed him?!"

"Well…" He looked sheepish. "Yeah."

I sighed. "We were having a mental conversation while you talked."

"You weren't even paying attention?" The Doctor asked indignantly.

"Umm… no." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why not? _I _thought it was interesting."

I chuckled. "You don't even realize how much you talk, do you? You tend to ramble sometimes, you know."

He was silent for a few moments. "Oh."

A thought suddenly struck me and I looked around. "Ummm… where's Daniel?"

"I thought he was with you?" The Doctor asked, his eyes scanning our surroundings.

"No… I thought he was with you." I told him. "Great. Hold on, lemme see if I can contact him." I lowered my shields and was immediately assaulted by my twin's furious voice.

"_HARPER! WERE YOU PAYING NO ATTENTION TO THE FACT THAT I WAS JUST KIDNAPPED BY SOME BLACK HOODED GOONS?!" _He screamed.

"_Where are you?" _I asked.

"_How should I know? Ask the Doctor, for cryin out loud! He'll use his sonicy thingymawhatsit and find out where I was taken and why there are proverbial salt and pepper shaker robots threatening to exterminate me - their words, not mine." _Daniel snapped.

"_Just sit tight and let me ask the Doctor. We'll have you out in no time." _I said calmly before turning to the Doctor. "Daniel was taken by some black hooded goons and then taken to some 'proverbial salt and pepper shaker robots' who keep threatening to exterminate him." I told him quickly.

The Doctor paled. "Oh no. No no no. This is bad. This is very, very bad."

"_What_ is very, very bad, Doctor?" I asked, worried now.

He gave me a grim look. "Daleks. They are who we lost against in the Time War."

"Well then what are we waiting for? We need to find Daniel and rescue him from the tin psychopaths!" I told him urgently.

He nodded. "Yes, of course." He whipped out his screwdriver and started scanning the area. "They're in this building. Come on!" The Doctor said, grabbing my hand and running towards the building. We sprinted inside and were immediately stopped by black cloaked figures (probably the same ones that took Daniel. "Oh! Hello!" The Doctor was talking. What a surprise. "You took a friend of mine, I'd like him back, please and thank you." He said with an indifferent air. I gave him an odd look and he shot me a wink.

"We cannot do that." The creatures said together. The Doctor is right - talking together is creepy.

"Whyever not?" The Doctor demanded.

"Because he will be exterminated." The responded in the same fashion.

"Sorry, can't let you do that!" The Doctor said firmly, pointing his sonic at them. They all toppled over. "They're just robots. Let's move." He said, and I followed after him. "Ok, so from what I'm hearing he's on floor 16, which means we can use the elevator." He said, walking into one. I followed after him, confused.

"But won't that alert the Daleks to our presence?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said, looking unconcerned. "Yes it will."

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of counter productive."

"Naaah. They probably know I'm here now anyways." The elevator dinged as he finished speaking. "Here we are! Come along!" He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the elevator - aaanndd directly into a ring of Daleks.

"Brilliant plan." I hissed at him. "Very smart. Let's just waltz in and alert them to our presence. What could possibly go wrong?" I said sarcastically.

"Relax. I've got this under control." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Mostly."

"That's comforting." I remarked.

"Isn't it?" He asked with a grin before turning to the Daleks. "You took my friend. I want him back." His voice held no room for argument. While he was speaking, I spotted Daniel in a cage in the corner.

"_Good, you're here. If you can get to that button over there, you can unlock my cage." _He told me. I nodded.

"_Distract them while I free Daniel." _I told the Doctor, who had the Daleks' full attention. I crept slowly away, making a wide arc around the circle.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks shouted. I grabbed a random part and threw it at the button, and the cage's door popped open. Daniel shot out and stood protectively in front of me.

"Ok. So maybe I didn't exactly think that through." The Doctor said from where he had shown up beside me.

"Ya THINK?!" I asked, looking at the angry Daleks in front of us.

"_Can you open a portal?"_ Daniel asked.

"_I don't know, why?"_ I responded.

"_Because if you open one, say, over there, you can portal yourself back to the TARDIS and give the Doctor and I enough time to escape."_ Daniel told me.

"_I can tell you right now - that is a very bad idea!" _The Doctor told us.

"_I don't think you have any room to talk, Doctor." _I retorted. _"Besides, it's probably our best shot. Worse comes to worst, I accidently travel through both space and time. But I can take care of myself."_

"_That's what I'm afraid of! Who knows where you'll end up?" _The Doctor exclaimed.

I grinned. _"Exactly."_

"Hey, ya overgrown tin cans! Over here!" I shouted, sprinting towards the wall and concentrating on the inside of the TARDIS.

I successfully got the Daleks' attention, and at the last possible moment, a portal opened and I dove inside… and fell down, landing on the floor. "Aaagh. How does this always happen?" I moaned, pulling myself to my feet. I was on the TARDIS, but… it looked different. "What…?" I asked.

"Oi! How'd you get here?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Startled, I jumped and turned to see who had asked the question.

"Uhh… portal." I responded. He had a buzz cut and large ears, and was wearing a leather jacket. "Who are you?"

"Here's a better question. Who are you?" He asked.

"Nuh-uh. Don't think so, mister. I don't go around telling random people my name." I snapped.

"I'm not a 'random person'. I'm the Doctor." He said, looking annoyed.

I choked. "You're the Doctor? You can't be!"

He sighed. "Of course I'm the Doctor! Why do you look so surprised?"

"Because you don't look anything like the Doctor I knoooohhh." I said in realization. "Quick question - you wouldn't happen to know anything about a nickel being thrown inside a mini nuclear reactor, would you?"

He looked at me like I had lost it. "Umm… no?"

"Great." I muttered, looking at him again. I had figured out what had happened. I had portaled myself into the TARDIS - but also into the past.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. What's your name?" He repeated the question.

I hesitated. It's not like I could tell him my real name - I was in the past, and I couldn't tell him who I was. So I had to come up with a codename, like, off the fly. "Umm, Vortex."

"You sure about that?" He asked, looking skeptical.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said, sounding more confident.

"Okay then, Vortex." He said, emphasizing the name I had made up for myself. "How'd you get onto the TARDIS?"

"I can't tell you that." I said nervously.

"Okay, then who are you?" He asked.

This was just getting awkward. "Uhh, I can't tell you that eith- AAGH!" I was cut off mid sentence when a searing pain constricted my chest. "Aaaah." I gasped, clutching my chest and stumbling against the railing.

"What's the matter?" He asked as I thrashed in pain.

"How should I know?" I wheezed, gasping as another wave of red hot pain hit my stomach. "Get me to the med bay." I staggered in the general direction of the med bay before I was lifted off my feet.

"Never gonna get there like that." He said, jogging towards the med bay as my head rested on his chest. "Rose!" He yelled. Who was Rose?

"Yes Doctor?" A blonde lady (who I assumed to be Rose) asked before noticing who he was carrying. "Who's that?"

"Calls herself Vortex. Open the door to the med bay!" He ordered as pain pulsed in my chest.

"On it." She said. What was happening to me?

**Next Time:**

"_She's not here!" Daniel said after flinging open the doors to the TARDIS._

"_What do you mean she's not here?" The Doctor asked._

"_I mean she's not here!" Daniel snapped._

"_I saw what was on the other side of the portal! It looked like the TARDIS!" The Doctor said. "An old version of the TARDIS." He realized._

"_An old version?" Daniel echoed._

"_Yeah. My previous self. She should be alright, as long as he doesn't jump to conclusions." He said. "Not sure how jumping through both time and space will affect her physically though, since only one heart is working."_

"_Well this is just great." Daniel grumbled. "What are we gonna do?"_

_The Doctor sighed. "I'm afraid all we can do is wait for her to come back to our time."_

**Hope you liked this chapter - to be honest, I wanted to keep writing. But I was good. Next chapter will be up soon. And please vote on the poll in my profile for which fanfiction I should do next, thanks!**

**~Sloth**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, new chapter! Just had to keep writing :3 Don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile! **

**I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 8**

_**Twin Hearts**_

"_Get me to the med bay." I staggered in the general direction of the med bay before I was lifted off my feet._

"_Never gonna get there like that." He said, jogging towards the med bay as my head rested on his chest. "Rose!" He yelled. Who was Rose?_

"_Yes Doctor?" A blonde lady (who I assumed to be Rose) asked before noticing who he was carrying. "Who's that?"_

"_Calls herself Vortex. Open the door to the med bay!" He ordered as pain pulsed in my chest._

"_On it." She said. What was happening to me?_

The Doctor set me down on the table. "Do you have any idea what might be wrong?" He asked, pulling out his sonic.

"Yeah…" I gasped, feeling two hearts instead of one pounding erratically against my ribcage. "Cardiac arrest. Must have… jump started other heart…" I grunted.

"What other heart?" The Doctor inquired. "You are human, aren't you?"

"No… not really." I told him, clenching my teeth as another wave of pain passed through me.

"Not really? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Can't tell you that." I muttered. "You have a defibrillator?"

"Yeah, around here somewhere." He answered.

"Well then do me a favor and get it!" I half shouted.

"Oh! Right! Rose, help me out!" He said, looking in different cabinets and drawers. The blonde looked too before the Doctor shouted triumphantly. "Found it!"

"Now use it!" I grunted. Black danced across my vision. "Bout to pass out…" I mumbled.

"Please don't!" He said, hooking it up. "And… bam!"

I was already half out of it when he used the defibrillator, but awake enough to feel my hearts jump back into a normal rhythm. With a gasp, I woke from my almost-unconsciousness and relaxed. "Thanks." I said, breathing heavily.

"What was that? Why do you have to hearts?" The Doctor demanded. Bit different from future Doctor, I noted.

"Uhh… one of my hearts jump started and put me in cardiac arrest, and I can't tell you." I responded, sitting up.

"Why?" He growled. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I'm from the future!" I threw up my hands, exasperated. "And I can't tell you because it might cause a paradox or something!"

"Okay." The Doctor said, taking a step back. "What can you tell me?"

"Well, I have two hearts. One of them was dormant, and when I used the full extent of my… ability, it must have somehow jump started it and sent me into cardiac arrest. And don't even ask, cause I don't know why." I said, holding up a hand when I saw that he was about to ask a question.

"Oi! How do you know what I was about to ask?" He huffed.

"Lucky guess." I told him. "Anyways, me, future you, and my… sibling were in a tight situation so I had to use my abilities to distract our captors so that they could escape. I wasn't supposed to end up in the past, though." I murmured with a frown.

"So you can what, teleport through time and space?" He asked me.

"I really shouldn't be telling you any of this…" I moaned, hopping off the table. "Oh!" I said, feeling the strange new rhythm of my hearts. "That's weird. Gonna take some getting used to."

"What's new?" The Doctor asked.

"Two hearts equals two heartbeats. I'm only used to one." I answered. "No wonder you Time Lords don't need much sleep. Two hearts equals less stress on both, which means less energy lost. Cool." The Doctor just shook his head, looking amused.

"I'm not sure I follow. So you're from the future, and know the future Doctor. But I haven't heard a single mention about me." Rose said, looking baffled.

"You humans, always thinking the world revolves around you." The Doctor said with a roll of his eyes.

I snorted. "Tell me about it." I shrugged, looking at Rose. "Don't ask me. I got on the future Doctor's TARDIS the same way I got on this one."

"What, in the most ungraceful way possible?" He asked with a grin.

"No. On accident." I sighed.

"Well, that too." He added. "But seriously, we need to figure out how to get you back to your present time - and with the amount of information you've given me, you might be here for a while."

"Sorry, Doctor. I really can't tell you anything, so I'll have to figure this out on my own." I sighed as the three of us walked towards the TARDIS console.

**With Daniel and the Doctor**

After the Doctor and Daniel escaped the Daleks thanks to Harper's handy distraction, the two men high tailed it back to the TARDIS to meet Harper like she had said.

"She's not here!" Daniel exclaimed after flinging open the doors to the TARDIS.

"What do you mean she's not here?" The Doctor asked.

"I mean she's not here!" Daniel snapped.

"I saw what was on the other side of the portal! It looked like the TARDIS!" The Doctor said. "An older version of the TARDIS." He realized.

"An older version?" Daniel echoed.

"Yeah. My previous self. She should be alright, as long as he doesn't jump to conclusions." He said. "Not sure how jumping through both time and space will affect her physically though, since only one heart is working."

"Well this is just great." Daniel grumbled. "What are we gonna do?"

The Doctor sighed. "I'm afraid all we can do is wait for her to come back to our time."

"We just wait?" He asked in disbelief.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. That's all we can do - I don't know how long she'll be gone, either, because time is weird like that."

"What do you mean?" The younger man responded, flopping down in a chair.

"Time," the Doctor started as he put in the sequence that would take them back to the void, "is not a fixed straight line of cause and effect like most think. It's more like a big mass of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey... stuff. That's how we are able to travel into the past and future and change the events there. Though there are points in time that are fixed and cannot be changed, and that's how time travel gets tricky - change to much, and you can cause a paradox."

"A paradox?" Daniel asked, looking interested.

"Yeah, a paradox. It's best explained through an example. Rose, one of my former companions, asked to go back in time to see her father in his last moments. He was hit by a car. So the first time, she chickened out, so I gave her a second chance. But instead of just saying goodbye, she saved his life and caused a time paradox which allowed Reapers to come on the earth."

"How'd you fix it?"

"Rose's father fixed the paradox by running out of the church we were sheltered in and being hit by a car." The Doctor answered. "Just as it was originally."

"Do the people involved remember the events of a time paradox?" Daniel asked.

"Not usually, no. They may remember bits and pieces, like a feeling or small flash, but never the whole thing." He responded.

"Oh." Seemingly satisfied, Daniel leaned back in his chair as the Doctor sent them back to the void.

The Doctor sighed, tapping his fingers on the console. "And now we wait."

**Next Time:**

"_That's really not a good idea…" The Doctor said._

"_Would you rather her roast?" I snapped._

"_If you'd give me a moment, I'll be able to shut it off!" He responded, looking as tense as I feel._

"_What if you can't? Shut it off, I mean?" I responded as Rose pounded on the door._

_The Doctor sighed. "Fine. But if you cause a time paradox, then I won't be happy." _

"_Relax, I won't cause a time paradox! What could possibly go wrong with this spur of the moment plan?" I asked before opening a portal and diving through. I ended up on the other side of the door. "Rose! C'mon!" I shouted._

'_Hmm… deja vu. Like when I accidently portaled Daniel and I onto the TARDIS.' I thought to myself as I dragged Rose through the portal. And into the TARDIS. I crouched down, putting a finger to my lips as I peered around. It seemed to be empty… and then I spotted Daniel in the corner, looking depressed. The TARDIS looked the same as when I left._

_My eyes widened when I realized what I had done. "Oops." _

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, and please remember to review and check out the poll on my profile! **

**~Sloth**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, minions… er, readers! Sorry this is late, I was actually working on a super rough outline for the story yesterday (and just didn't feel like writing for most of today). Not writers block, thankfully, just, I dunno, no inclination. But here we are (and following an episode with the Ninth Doctor, no less), so shall we proceed? But before we do, I have a few things to say. First things first, a few review responses:**

**E-man-dy-S: **I am glad you like the idea, I hoped y'all would like it :)

**NicoleR85: **Glad you're liking it! Haha, I enjoy _writing_ 9, so I hope you enjoy reading him. Haven't seen too many episodes with him, so let me know if there are any errors and I'll correct them (that goes for everyone!).

**Jem56: **Oops indeed! You won't believe - oop, spoilers.

**And here's the next bit… I was given a suggestion a while ago by my faithful reviewer NicoleR85 to do an AU where Harper and Daniel met the 9th Doctor instead of the 10th. I really wouldn't have time to write it (I have my hands full with this one, haha), so would someone else want to write it instead? Just shoot me a PM and we can work something out. Anyways, onto the story!**

**Disclamer:**

**Me: I don't own Doctor Who. But just to make sure you lot believe me, let's ask River Song.**

**River: Hi.**

**Me: So, River, do I own Doctor Who?**

**River: Spoilers.**

**Me: Does that mean I will own Doctor Who?**

**River: Spoilers.**

**Me: Oookaay then. Here's your chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

_**Slightly Psychic Paper**_

_"You humans, always thinking the world revolves around you." The Doctor said with a roll of his eyes._

_I snorted. "Tell me about it." I shrugged, looking at Rose. "Don't ask me. I got on the future Doctor's TARDIS the same way I got on this one."_

_"What, in the most ungraceful way possible?" He asked with a grin._

_"No. On accident." I sighed._

_"Well, that too." He added. "But seriously, we need to figure out how to get you back to your present time - and with the amount of information you've given me, you might be here for a while."_

_"Sorry, Doctor. I really can't tell you anything, so I'll have to figure this out on my own." I sighed as the three of us walked towards the TARDIS console._

"Right then, Rose, tell me where you wanna go. Backwards or forwards in time?" He asked Rose. "It's your choice, what's it gonna be?"

Rose looked a little uncertain, and shrugged. "Umm, forwards."

"How far?" He asked with a grin.

"One hundred years." She told him. I rolled my eyes but neither she nor the Doctor noticed. Only one hundred years? Boring.

"There you go." The Doctor said, pointing to the TARDIS doors. "Outside those doors it's the twenty-second century."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"That's a bit boring though." He said.

I grinned. "That's what I was thinking!"

"We're on the same page!" He responded, the two of us grinning.

"We should go further." I suggested.

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed, looking to Rose to make sure it was alright with her. She was only human, after all. And I mean that in the most literal sense possible.

Rose smiled. "Fine by me."

He sent the TARDIS into the future and it lurched, not terribly either, much to my surprise. "Well that was smooth." I commented.

The Doctor grinned smugly and I could see that I was just boosting his ego. "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside it's the year twelve thousand five, the New Roman Empire."

Rose shook her head. "You think you're so impressive." But she was stifling a grin.

"I am so impressive!" He protested before turning to me. "I am so impressive!" He repeated, looking at me for confirmation.

"Sure you are, Doctor." I said with a roll of my eyes, leaning against the TARDIS console.

He huffed and Rose smirked. "You wish."

The Doctor grinned. "Right then. You two asked for it. I know exactly where to go." And we were off again. He grinned at us and we grinned back - wherever the Doctor took us, it was bound to be good. Probably dangerous, but still good. But hey, who's the Doctor if not a danger magnet?

"Where are we?" Rose asked once we had landed.

The Doctor didn't answer and instead motioned for her to go and see for herself. With a slight smile, waved me forward. "After you."

"What a gentleman!" I exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm, before jogging to catch up with Rose.

He trailed after me. "But I am a gentleman!"

I looked over my shoulder. "Of course you are."

I followed Rose out of the TARDIS. Unfortunately, it wasn't _that_ impressive - at least, not after I portaled into the Doctor's TARDIS. Of course, it became much more impressive once I looked outside the window. It was the Earth.

"You lot." The Doctor said to Rose, walking down the stairs and standing behind me, "You spend all your time worrying about dying. Might gonna get killed by eggs, or beef, or global warming, or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you survive."

The three of us fell silent after he finished speaking, just watching the beauty that was before us. "It's beautiful." I breathed.

I heard the smile in his voice. "It is, isn't it?" He paused before continuing. "This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six - five billion years in your future. And this is the day -" He paused to look at his watch, "hold on... " And then the sun seemed to explode. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

"Cool." I muttered.

"Only you would think the end of the world is cool." He scoffed.

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Our 'argument' was cut off by a computer voice. "Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine."

"So when it says guests, does it mean people?" Rose asked as we walked along.

"Depends on your definition of people!" I said cheerfully.

"I mean people. What do you mean?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Aliens." The Doctor and I said together.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship?" Rose questioned us. "What's it all for?"

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck." The Doctor responded. "The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet _burn_."

Rose looked confused. "What for?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and used it on a wall panel. "Fun." He told us. Rose gave me an odd look. 'Fun?' She mouthed, and I chuckled.

The Doctor and Rose continued forward as Rose asked more questions. I didn't really listen and instead lagged behind, looking around. "Just me then." I heard Rose say as I caught up with them.

"Who the heck are you?" A blue skinned man with yellow eyes asked.

"Oh that's nice, thanks." The Doctor said sarcastically. I smirked. Took the words right out of my mouth.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." He told us.

Realization lit up in the Doctor's pale blue eyes. "That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation." He held up an empty piece of paper. "Look. There, you see? It's fine. The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Vortex and Rose Tyler. They're my plus two. Is that alright?"

The blue man looked suitably less suspicious - why, I'm not really sure, but whatever. "Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board then we'd better start. Enjoy." The man said. I assumed he was the steward. I dub thee the Steward. So anyways, the Steward went over someplace (not that I was paying attention), and left Rose, the Doctor, and I relatively alone.

"The paper's slightly psychic, see? It shows them whatever they want to see. Saves a lot of time." The Doctor explained to us.

"We have in attendance: The Doctor, Vortex, and Rose Tyler." The Steward announced.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually had to cut it into two parts (I'm not finished writing part two yet) but it should be out shortly. Hope you liked reading this, please don't forget to review and vote on the poll in my profile. **

**~Sloth**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I ended up having to split this into two parts. But here's the next part of the episode, which will contain the preview from Chapter 7.**

**I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 10**

_**Oops**_

I pretty much ignored him after that, just watching the proceedings with interest. The Steward mentioned an exchange of gifts - and I knew for a fact that the Doctor didn't have anything that would qualify as a gift on him. This was bound to be good.

"I give you a cutting of my grandfather." A tree lady said. I smirked as the Doctor patted down his jacket. I would never let him hear the end of this. He shot me a pleading look and I shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. With a glare tossed in my direction, he turned back to the tree lady - Jabe was her name, I believe.

"I give you… air from my lungs." The Doctor said suddenly. I facepalmed, my shoulders shaking in silent laughter. What did I tell you?

"How… intimate." Jabe said. I just shook my head. That man was so dense, I doubt he'd even get the true meaning behind the statement.

Rose was looking a little overwhelmed by the aliens. Then the Steward made another announcement, something about the last human. Oh, I have to see this. "And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

I snorted quietly. She looked like a freakin' trampoline. "Are you sure he didn't mean the last trampoline?" I asked the Doctor quietly.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Just listen." He said as miss trampoline began to speak.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me." Cassandra said. And then she just _wouldn't shut up_.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity." She continued. Oh good Lord, this old woman is crazy.

Some attendants pushed in an old, 1950s jukebox. I stared at it with a raised eyebrow. The year five billion and all they could preserve was a _jukebox_? "According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" Yup, her facts might be a little off. One of the attendants pressed a button and _Tainted Love_. Started playing.

I noticed Rose was looking a little overwhelmed. "C'mon." I murmured, grabbing her arm and steering her out of the room. We walked towards one of the rooms, and the two of us sat on the steps overlooking the earth. "Little overwhelming, isn't it?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, they're just so… alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South, then." The Doctor said from where he had shown up by the door. I chuckled.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged, and I knew she had asked a question that was strictly off-limits, though already knew the answer. "Oh, you know. All over the place."

Rose was silent for a moment. "They all speak English."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates."

She looked startled. "It's inside my brain?!"

He hurried to reassure her. "In a good way!"

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" Rose said, looking ticked. Don't push him to far, Rose…

"Well, I didn't think about it like that." The Doctor responded, looking startled. Who does? You know what, don't answer that.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" She demanded. Determined girl, isn't she?

"I'm just the Doctor." He responded simply.

"From what planet?!"

"Well it's not as if you'd know where it is!" The Doctor snapped.

"Rose…" I said warningly.

"Stay out of this." She growled. I wisely shut up. They had to work this out on their own. "Where are you from?"

"What does it matter?"

"Tell me who you are!" She demanded.

"_This_ is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me." He exclaimed, standing and walking down the stairs to stand silently and look out the window with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, and I'm here too, because you brought me here, so just tell me." Rose retorted. She just won't quit. She can't see it's a touchy subject. And I thought the Doctor was dense… She went to get up but I shook my head, going to stand by the Doctor.

"The last Time Lord…" I murmured so only he could hear me.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I know more than you think, Doctor." I replied. "I'm the last of my species, too." I murmured.

"What species are you?"

I shook my head. "Can't tell you. But you'll find out eventually, once the past catches up with the future."

"That's comforting." He said sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" I responded. Then I realized something. "The last Time Lord and the last 'Human' on the same satellite. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" He exclaimed, a slight smile on his face.

"Figure it out, Einstein!" I retorted.

I heard Rose sigh as she came down behind us. "Well, as my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." She pulled out her phone. "And it's not like I could call for a taxi." No, really? "We're out of range."

"Just a little bit." I muttered.

"Tell you what." The Doctor said, taking Rose's phone. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery…" He said, doing something to her phone as Rose and I watched with interest.

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?"

"Nah, I failed hullabaloo." She responded, and I rolled my eyes. Where did the Doctor pick this chick up, exactly?

"There you go." He said, handing her back the phone. She called somebody - her mom - and I ended up tuning out their conversation.

"In all seriousness, what did you mean when you said the last Time Lord and the last Human on the same satellite, and how nothing could go wrong?" He asked me quietly.

"Just a hunch." I replied. "Because if there's one thing I know about you - even if it _is_ future you - it's that wherever you go, trouble usually follows."

"Hmm, you're probably right." He replied. "But not every time."

"Just most of the time." I told him with a grin as Rose hung up her phone.

"That's incredible." She told him.

"Think that's amazing, wait until you see the bill." The Doctor responded, and I chuckled.

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead." She murmured, looking at the earth.

"Somebodies a bundle of laughs." I said sarcastically.

"Oi! I was going to say that!" The Doctor protested.

I smirked at him. "Yeah, but I just beat you to it." I think I like this younger Doctor. Not that I dislike future Doctor, but this guy is fun. Not that future Doctor isn't - nevermind. The station shook.

"I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to do that." The Doctor murmured.

"Ya don't say!" I responded sarcastically.

"C'mon." The Doctor said, heading towards the main room. Rose and I followed after him, and I decided to do a bit of investigating on my own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it just me, or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asked. I had ended up following him - NOT stalking, thank you very much - and the three of us were now in some sort of enormous fan room. "Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro."

He pulls out a sonic and scans a panel, opening it. A strange spider-like robot scuttled out and up the wall.

"What the heck's that?" He asked.

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asked.

"Doubt it." I said. "Told you that trouble follows you."

"Ok, so maybe you're right!" He exclaimed, pointing his sonic at the robot. Before he had a chance to sonic it or whatever, Jabe lassoed it down.

I let out a whistle. "That's awesome."

Jabe smiled slightly. "I'm not supposed to do it in public."

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." The Doctor responded, picking up the robot. "Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jabe asked.

"Sabotage." The Doctor responded grimly.

The computer let out an announcement. "Earth death in ten minutes."

"And the temperature is about to skyrocket." I muttered.

"Exactly. Come on." He said, jogging out of the room.

Smoke had filled a corridor and a bunch of tiny assistants had gathered. "Hold on." The Doctor murmured. "Get back!" He soniced another panel and it opened.

"Sun filter rising." The computer said.

"Is the Steward in there?" Jabe asked.

"Well, he _was_." I responded. "You can smell him."

"Hold on, there's another filter programmed to descend." The Doctor said.

"That's not good." I said, and the two of us exchanged a glance. "Rose." I gasped.

"We don't know that, but we have to stop it! Come on!" The Doctor shouted. "This way!" We sprinted down the corridors, skidding to a stop in front of the room Rose was trapped in.

"Let me out!" Rose shouted.

"Oh, well it would be you." The Doctor exclaimed dryly. I smacked his arm. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Now's not the time! Open the door!" Rose screamed.

"Hold on, just give us two ticks." The Doctor said, using the sonic.

"I doubt she _has_ two ticks, Doctor!" I exclaimed. "But I could get her out the same way I came into the TARDIS!"

"That's really not a good idea…" The Doctor said.

"Would you rather her roast?" I snapped.

"If you'd give me a moment, I'll be able to shut it off!" He responded, looking as tense as I feel.

"What if you can't? Shut it off, I mean?" I responded as Rose pounded on the door.

The Doctor sighed. "Fine. But if you cause a time paradox, then I won't be happy."

"Relax, I won't cause a time paradox! What could possibly go wrong with this spur of the moment plan?" I asked before opening a portal and diving through. I ended up on the other side of the door. "Rose! C'mon!" I shouted.

Hmm… deja vu. Like when I accidently portaled Daniel and I onto the TARDIS. I pondered this as I dragged Rose through the portal. And into the TARDIS. I crouched down, putting a finger to my lips as I peered around. It seemed to be empty… and then I spotted Daniel in the corner, looking depressed. The TARDIS looked the same as when I left.

My eyes widened when I realized what I had done. "Oops."

"What?" Rose whispered.

"Don't freak out, but I may or may not have taken us to my time instead of the other side of that door." I murmured.

Rose gave me an alarmed look. "You _what_?!"

"Look, I can fix this. See that guy over there. He's my brother. And since the Doctor is no where to be seen…" I trailed off and portaled to the other side of the TARDIS. Putting a finger to my lips, I clapped a hand over my brother's mouth. He struggled. "Daniel! It's me!" He stopped immediately, twisting to stare at me with wide eyes. "Shh." He nodded and I let him go.

"Harper! Your back!" He whispered.

"Yeah, but I have a teensie weensie little problem." I hissed.

"What?" Daniel asked, his brow furrowed.

"I may or may not have taken Rose from the past to our time." I squeaked.

**Next Time:**

_The Doctor walked into Daniel's room. "So I think I've figured out a way to…" He trailed off, having spotted both Rose and I._

"_Harper?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. Okay, so maybe he hadn't spotted Rose yet. I mean, she _was_ in the corner of the room. He paled. "Rose?!"_

"_Hi!" I waved, looking sheepish._

"_What?" He asked, looking bewildered before realization spread over his face. "Harper! What. Did. You. DO?"_

_I winced. "Umm… oops?"_

_He scowled. "Ya think?"_

**So that's that. Hope you liked it! Sorry it's a little late, had to go shopping. But here it is!**

**~Sloth**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! New chapter here for you, and I must thank everyone that has been reviewing on my story - keep it up! I just have one review response that I felt I needed to respond to, so here it is:**

**agest1 - Glad you're liking the story. I only ship the Doctor/River. But since this is a Doctor/OC story, I have something else in mind for River, but you guys are going to have to wait in order to find out.**

**Chapter 11**

_**When the Past Meets the Future**_

"_Don't freak out, but I may or may not have taken us to my time instead of the other side of that door." I murmured._

_Rose gave me an alarmed look. "You _what_?!"_

"_Look, I can fix this. See that guy over there. He's my brother. And since the Doctor is no where to be seen…" I trailed off and portaled to the other side of the TARDIS. Putting a finger to my lips, I clapped a hand over my brother's mouth. He struggled. "Daniel! It's me!" He stopped immediately, twisting to stare at me with wide eyes. "Shh." He nodded and I let him go._

"_Harper! Your back!" He whispered._

"_Yeah, but I have a teensie weensie little problem." I hissed._

"_What?" Daniel asked, his brow furrowed._

"_I may or may not have taken Rose from the past to our time." I squeaked._

Daniel looked at me incredulously. "What?! Harper, you could have cause a time paradox!"

"Oh, so that's your name!" Rose exclaimed.

I groaned. "The Doctor's gonna kill me." I ran a hand over my face.

"Not if he doesn't know about it. C'mon." He dragged us to his room, shutting the door quickly. I plopped down on his bed and Rose sat in a chair in the corner.

"Ok, so I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Daniel said.

"Sure. When I opened the portal, I teleported into the TARDIS, the past Doctor's TARDIS. He was, of course, extremely confused, but he finally let it go since I couldn't really tell him anyway. So he took Rose and I to the year five billion, where there was some sort of conspiracy plot or something. Rose got trapped in a room and was about to become human roast beef when I portaled in and saved her, and then got distracted at the last second and came back here instead." I explained.

"Well, you seem to be getting better at your landings." He told me.

I smirked. "You know noothhiiingg!"

"She fell on her face." Rose told Daniel with a flirty smile. Oh good Lord, this woman was going to be the death of me.

"Yup, sounds like Harper." Daniel said cheerfully, completely oblivious.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Rose asked.

Daniel and I glanced at each other before shrugging. "Sure, but I can't promise I'll answer. Daniel, go find the Doctor, find out as much about Rose as you can and then report back to me."

"Sure thing." He nodded, heading towards the door.

And then the Doctor walked into Daniel's room. "So I think I've figured out a way to…" He trailed off, having spotted both Rose and I.

"Harper?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. Okay, so maybe he hadn't spotted Rose yet. I mean, she was in the corner of the room. He paled. "Rose?!"

"Hi!" I waved, looking sheepish.

"What?" He asked, looking bewildered before realization spread over his face. "Harper! What. Did. You. DO?"

I winced. "Umm… oops?"

He scowled. "Ya think?"

"Who's that?" Rose asked, sounding quite confused.

"You don't know?" The Doctor asked.

"She only knows your last… self." I murmured.

"Ahh, ok." He responded.

Rose huffed. "Well who is he?"

Daniel sighed. "He's the Doctor."

"But-" She started to protest.

"Shush." Daniel said, looking between the Doctor and I. "How are we supposed to fix this?"

The Doctor threw his arms up into the air. "Well I don't know! Back on Gallifrey, at least in the old days, she'd be taught how to use her ability!"

"Well Gallifrey's not here now." Daniel muttered. "We have to fix this."

"Harper, can I talk to for a moment? Alone?" The Doctor asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah." The two of us stepped into the hall.

"You portaled her here?! What were you thinking?" He hissed once we were out of earshot.

I sighed. "Doctor, it was an accident, a mistake! Do you really think I'd take her here on purpose? I'm not stupid! It could have caused a time paradox, even I know that!"

His brown eyes bored into mine. "I know that." He said quietly. "You were extremely lucky that she wasn't here. That she chose to… leave." He continued after some hesitation.

"But she didn't choose to leave, did she? Not out of her own free will." I replied, tilting my head.

The Doctor sighed heavily. "No. She got locked in a parallel universe along with Jackie during a battle against the Cybermen and the Daleks. It was my fault, I sent her there." He paused. "And burned up a supernova to say goodbye."

"Nobody ever said being a companion was easy, Doctor." I said, giving him a hug. "But at least she's alive."

"Right." He shook his head as if to rid himself of the depressing thoughts. "Now, onto business. How are we going to get you out of our present and into yours?" He asked Rose, walking back into the room.

"I could portal her back?" I suggested.

The Doctor nodded. "You could, but she would remember everything that transpired, and that could cause a paradox or some sort. I'd need to wipe her memory, but I can't risk past me seeing me now."

"Didn't you say that we had telepathic abilities too?" I asked. The Doctor nodded slowly. "Well, what if I portaled her back and Daniel erased her memory. There would be no risk, then. Right?"

He grinned. "That's brilliant, Harper, absolutely brilliant!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Rose asked from where she sat.

The three of us looked at her. "No." Daniel said flatly. "It's too dangerous, you knowing about me, and about the future Doctor. Could cause a time paradox."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Danny-boy!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "Now Harper, just picture the room you were in. Keep the portal open and Daniel can wipe her memory from this side."

"Ok." I envisioned the room and a portal opened. "C'mon, Rose." I grabbed her arm and pulled her through, and kept the portal open as the Doctor walked Daniel through the steps of wiping her memory of the whole future ordeal. A few seconds later Rose blinked, looking confused.

"What happened?" She asked. "We need to get out of here! Doctor!" She yelled, pounding on the door. I gave Daniel a thumbs up and closed the portal.

"I told the Doctor I was going to get you outta here, and I am." I told her, opening a portal to the hallway and going through. This time we ended up in the right place. The Doctor had gone. "Listen, Rose. I have to go. You need to find the Doctor. Don't worry, I'll probably be back eventually." With a wink, I shoved her in a random direction. "Now go! You have aliens to save!"

She blinked, confused, but ran off. I opened a portal back to my own time, and hopped through. I didn't fall from the ceiling, but did arrive a few feet off the ground and stumbled right into the Doctor. "Ahh, Harper! You're back!" He exclaimed happily, reaching out to steady me.

"Thanks. I haven't been gone long, I hope?" I asked him, a slight blush on my face.

"Not long at all!" He responded. "Two hours at most! Now, are you ready to go on another adventure?" He asked.

"Well sure, I guess." I shrugged. "I don't even feel tired, for some reason!" This reminded me of something. "On an unrelated note, both my hearts are working now!"

"Well that's fantastic news!" The Doctor said cheerfully as we walked towards the console room. "Daniel's sleeping at the moment, but once he's up we can leave. How did the other one start working, anyways?"

"Oh, you know, travelled through time and space, landed on my face, almost died because the one wasn't working right, past you fixed it, good as new!" I said.

"Ahh, ok." He said. "Almost died?!"

"Anyways, where are we going to go next?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could check out a place called Adipose Industries. Something just seems off." The Doctor told me.

"Sounds fun." I said.

He grinned. "Allons-y, then!"

**Next Time:**

"_Donna Noble." She said. Her hair was red and she seemed nice enough, from what I could tell. _

_I shook her hand. "Harper Holmes, nice to meet you. This is my twin brother Daniel."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you two." She said with a smile. "How'd the Doctor find you?"_

"_Oh, I accidentally portaled us unto the TARDIS." I told her nonchalantly._

"_Funny." Donna said with a smile. "That's kinda how I ended up there, too."_

_Daniel snorted. "Trust me. Your landing was probably MUCH more gentle."_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will have Donna, so I'm really excited! Please remember to vote on the poll in my profile, and don't forget to review! Also, I have a pairing planned for Daniel, can you guess who it is? And no, it's not Rose, if that narrows it down at all. Adios, amigos!**

**~Sloth**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, sorry, I lied. Just a little bit. I'm actually having Donna meet the twins AFTER the events of Partners in Crime. I just couldn't find a way to incorporate the twins into that episode. Well, it'll be the end of the episode that they meet Donna, so it still counts. And I just watched it. Rose was there. I just…**

**Don't**

**Know.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual, I only own my OCs. Enjoy, and thanks to all those who have reviewed!**

**Chapter 12**

"_Daniel's sleeping at the moment, but once he's up we can leave. How did the other one start working, anyways?"_

"_Oh, you know, travelled through time and space, landed on my face, almost died because the one wasn't working right, past you fixed it, good as new!" I said._

"_Ahh, ok." He said. "Almost died?!"_

"_Anyways, where are we going to go next?" I asked._

"_Well, I was thinking we could check out a place called Adipose Industries. Something just seems off." The Doctor told me._

"_Sounds fun." I said. _

_He grinned. "Allons-y, then!"_

Daniel walked into the console room of the TARDIS not long after the Doctor and I had gotten there ourselves. "So, where are we travelling next?"

"Well, I'm going to investigate Adipose Industries. Something's off, I'm getting weird readings. You two are going to stay here and I'll keep you updated on what's going on." The Doctor said.

"How will you keep contact with us?" Daniel asked. "I mean, it's not like we have any com sets or anything."

I facepalmed. "Telepathically, dumbo!" I exclaimed, whacking the back of his head.

"That." Daniel said, giving me a look, "Was completely unnecessary."

"Oh no, I thought it was very necessary." I responded with a grin.

"You two are adorable!" The Doctor said cheerily, setting the TARDIS on course. We landed and the Doctor ran out. "I'll keep you updated, so stay in the TARDIS. Oh, and Harper - no portaling!" He said, closing the door and running out.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Daniel said sarcastically. "What are we supposed to do?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't look at me. Perhaps the TARDIS has a library or a pool or something. I mean, have you _seen_ the wardrobe?"

My twin gave me a puzzled look. "The TARDIS has a wardrobe?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I found it a little while ago. It's huge. I really don't understand why the Doctor wears the same thing all the time."

He hummed in response. "I've got an idea. Why don't you tell me more about your adventures with the past Doctor. I mean, the specifics. What was he like?"

I grinned. "He was cool. Fun. He wore a leather jacket, had a buzz cut, big ears, blue eyes, relatively cheerful. We got along well."

"Aww c'mon. Can't you tell me the specifics of your adventure?" He asked, climbing up one of the tree trunk-like supports of the TARDIS and lounging lazily on it. I plopped down in a chair nearby.

"Ok, ok. He took Rose and I to the year 5.5/apple/26, 5 billion years in the future." I told him.

His eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "No way."

I grinned. "Yes way! We were on a satellite with a bunch of aliens that had gathered to watch the world burn."

Daniel snorted. "They sound like lovely folk."

I shrugged. "They were rich." I continued. "Anyways, there was this lady, if you want to call her that, who was, and I quote, the last human. She looked like a trampoline." I snickered.

"Send me an image?" He asked, tapping his head.

"Sure." I sent him a mental image of Cassandra. "Now that I think about it, I'll also send you a mental image of the Doctor." I sent him a picture of the past Doctor.

"You're so right. His ears are _huge_." Daniel laughed.

"I refuse to comment on the matter. But I believe he'd say something along the lines of 'Oi! They aren't _that_ big!' and then proceed to look in a mirror." I told him with a smile.

"You're probably right. After all, you know him better than I do." He said. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, the Doctor, Jabe, and I were investigating some strange shudders of the satellite when we discovered that a sun filter had killed the Steward, and another was going down. And Rose was inside that room, so I portaled in the room, with the Doctor's permission, of course, and got Rose out." I said.

"And that's how you and Rose ended up here." He finished.

"Yeah. I still can't believe she was flirting with you." I giggled.

Daniel looked confused. "She was flirting with me?"

"You didn't notice?!"

"Umm… no?" He asked, sounding uncertain. "She's not even here now. Any idea what happened to her?"

"Trapped in a parallel universe." I told him. "That's what the Doctor said. He feels guilty."

"Of course he does." Daniel agreed. "He's the Doctor. I think the only reason we're here is A) he wants company, and B) we're practically the same species."

I nodded. "You're probably right. But he's not the same species as us. It's kind of like how squares can be rectangles but rectangles can't be squares." He gave me a blank look. "Basically what I'm saying is Royals can be Time Lords but Time Lords can't be Royals."

"Huh." He said, looking surprised. "I hadn't really thought about it like that."

I grinned. "Well, it had just occurred to me."

"You know what just occurred to me?" He asked me before continuing without waiting for an answer, "This is officially my new favorite place in the TARDIS."

I grinned. "Let's go explore!" He agreed and hopped down from the TARDIS. "You know what would be cool? If this place had a pool! Ha! That rhymed!"

"You want a pool? Well take a look at this!" Daniel called from across the hall. I walked over and looked inside the room. "It's a pool _and_ a library? I'll admit, I did not see that coming."

"Neither did I, for that matter." I replied. "Let's find swimsuits."

"But didn't the Doctor say we had to monitor the situation?" Daniel asked, sounding puzzled.

I huffed. "Fine. I'll read and you can swim."

He beamed. "Thanks, Harpie. You're the best." He ran out in search of the wardrobe.

"Oi! Don't call me that!" I shouted. "Oh goodness, I've been spending too much time with the past Doctor." I muttered to myself, looking around the library. I while later I was lounging in the console room, reading a book, when the door to the TARDIS opened.

"Ahh, Harper, I see you found the library?" The Doctor asked, walking over to the console itself.

"And the pool. Well, technically Daniel found them. In the same room." I told him.

"Yeah, she does that sometimes." The Doctor chuckled.

"She?" I questioned.

He glanced at me. "The TARDIS is a she." He explained.

"Is this like how guys will name their cars girl's names?" I asked, stifling a grin.

"You did _not_ just compare the TARDIS to a car." Daniel said, walking in.

"You act like you know that she's alive?" The Doctor asked.

Daniel shrugged. "Well, of course she is. She talks to me, up here." He tapped his head before noticing our confused expressions. "She doesn't do that for you?"

"No…" The Doctor and I said together. "Anyways!" The Doctor said, clapping his hands together, "Look what I found." He held up a golden necklace with a pill shaped charm.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" He pulled out a magnifying glass twisted it open. "Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for…" He trailed off, noticing our baffled expressions. "Nevermind."

"How did you…" Daniel asked, motioning to the magnifying glass. "Why was that in your pocket?"

"Well, a bloke never knows when he'll need a magnifying glass!" The Doctor defended himself. "Right then, I'm just going to time skip to the next day and do a bit more investigating."

"I call the swimming pool!" I shouted, earning two odd looks from the men in the room. "What? Daniel swam last time!"

The Doctor gave me an amused look. "Hold on, Holmes!" He exclaimed cheerfully as the TARDIS lurched. "Never gets old!"

"No, it really does." Daniel said with a shake of his head.

"What do you do, leave the brakes on or something?" I asked, amused.

"What? No! I think I know how to pilot my own ship!" The Doctor huffed.

"You think you know how?" Daniel retorted.

"Alright, I get it. You two are ganging up on me! I see how it is, I'll just go!" He exclaimed.

"Bye!" Daniel and I said, laughing.

With a good natured grin, the Doctor left the TARDIS. "Who would park their car here?" I heard him ask himself as he walked.

With a shake of my head, I headed towards the wardrobe. "What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"I'm going to the wardrobe to find some new clothes and get a shower." I told him. He nodded. I found the wardrobe, picking out some black converses, a pair of shorts, and a Marvel tshirt. A few minutes later I was back in the console. "You should check out the library. The stories are awesome, some from other planets!" I told him, heading in the direction of the library.

"Right." Daniel said, hurrying after me. "I'll do that. And knowing the Doctor, he probably won't call for help even if he needs it, so I'd say we have some time to kill."

I nodded. "You're probably right." A few hours (and a few books later, I was officially bored and wandered out of the library. After a bit more exploring, I found a video game room, a lounge room a greenhouse room, a sunroom, and the Doctor's bedroom (don't even ask), before finally stumbling upon a game room.

"_Daniel, I found a game room!" _I told him telepathically.

"_Where is it?" _He asked.

"_Well, if you're still in the library, then it's ten doors down and to the left." _I responded. A minute later he walked in.

"This is great!" He exclaimed. There was a ping pong table, a foosball table, an air hockey table, a pool table, and a giant flatscreen TV. "What's with the TV?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe if somebody wants to see the big game?" I asked.

He nodded. "Probably."

I grinned, grabbing a cue stick. "10 bucks say I can beat you at pool."

"You're on!" He said.

"You know the rules, right?" I asked.

He grinned. "Who doesn't?"

"Umm, like everyone who hasn't played our version of pool before." I said with a giggle. Our version of pool was kinda complicated. Basically, we both chose either the solids or stripes and lined them up on opposite sides about three inches away from the edge. We had to get them to the opposite side, and whoever got them all in the other player's pockets first won.

"Ladies first." He said with a flourish, and I lined up the cue ball and took a shot, hitting the ball into his pocket.

"Your turn." I said with a smirk.

He chuckled, lining up his shot. "Don't get cocky now, Harpie dear. This is still anyone's game."

A few minutes later it was no longer anyone's game. I had massacred him. "Alright, I forfeit." He said with a sigh.

I grinned as he gave me the money. "Sucker's bet. You know I always win."

"Well, I just have to keep hoping!" He protested.

"_Hey, Holmeses, I have someone I'd like you to meet, we're heading towards the TARDIS now." _The Doctor said in our minds.

"_Who?" _Daniel asked.

"_Donna Noble. Went on an adventure with her once and ended up bumping into her! Small universe, am I right?" _He replied.

I chuckled. _"Yeah, sure. We'll be in the console room."_

Daniel climbed up into his new favorite spot and I reclined in a chair nearby. The Doctor opened the TARDIS's door but didn't call us out. He was talking, and I waved for Daniel to stay put. He did, thankfully.

"...I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared." A woman said.

The Doctor was silent for a moment. "No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS."

"You don't want me." She said flatly.

"I'm not saying that." The Doctor protested.

"But you asked me. Would you rather be on your own?" She asked.

"I'm not on my own! Not really, I've got the twins." He responded.

The woman who I assumed was Donna huffed. "And what's so special about them, huh?"

"We're the only ones left. It's just me and the twins." The Doctor said sadly. "But the last time, with Martha, like I said, it, it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate."

I choked slightly, looking at Daniel, who looked so startled he almost slipped out of the tree. I really hope he meant a friend. _"That's exactly what he meant. I just asked him." _Daniel said, having seen my expression.

"You just want to mate?" Donna asked incredulously. I snorted.

"I just want a mate!" He repeated.

"You're not mating with me, sunshine!" Donna snapped.

"A mate. I want a mate." The Doctor told her, as if it made perfect sense.

""Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing." Ouch.

"There we are, then. Okay." He sounded slightly upset.

"I can come?" Donna's voice was filled with hope.

"Yeah. Course you can, yeah. I'd love it." The Doctor said quickly. What are Daniel and I, chopped liver?

"Oh, that's just…" She sounded happy. "Car keys."

"What?" The Doctor asked, confused.

Donna was quick to explain. "I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute."

She walked off and the Doctor called for us. Or, more specifically, Daniel. "Daniel, help me out! There's bags, and you're not getting away with doing nothing!"

Daniel groaned but went to help him, albeit reluctantly. A few minutes later and Donna had returned.

"Donna Noble." She said. Her hair was red and she seemed nice enough, from what I could tell.

I shook her hand. "Harper Holmes, nice to meet you. This is my twin brother Daniel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." She said with a smile. "How'd the Doctor find you?"

"Oh, I accidentally portaled us unto the TARDIS." I told her nonchalantly.

"Funny." Donna said with a smile. "That's kinda how I ended up there, too."

Daniel snorted. "Trust me. Your landing was probably MUCH more gentle."

"So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, changing the subject.

Donna looked like she already knew where. "Oh, I know exactly the place."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and I shot him a grin, which he returned. "Which is…?"

"Two and a half miles that way." She said promptly. And we were off.

**Ok, hoped you like that. No preview this chapter, as I haven't seen the Fires of Pompeii yet. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!**

**~Sloth**


	13. Chapter 13

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY. I haven't forgotten or anything, I promise. I just haven't gotten around to watching Fires of Pompeii yet so I decided to do something a bit different... So there's going to be a bit of Doctor/Harper bonding time in this chapter. And if you think Harper and the ninth Doctor have seen the last of each other, than you are wrong.**

**Like always, I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, Matt Smith would have been in Season 8. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 13**

_**Void Talks**_

All was quiet in the console room of the TARDIS. Daniel was in the game room watching football, and Donna and the Doctor were both resting. So it was just me and my thoughts. The Doctor had taken the TARDIS to the void, and since I wasn't tired, he said I could pretty much do whatever. He also said I could look outside the TARDIS if I wanted to. And since my curiosity was getting the better of me, I opened the doors and gasped.

It was beautiful. I could see thousands upon thousands of stars, swirling galaxies, and hundreds of other things that my brain seemed to be able to process in twice the time that it did before. I sat down and let my legs dangle, just staring at the universe in front of me. Had I been told that I would someday live to see _this_, I would think the person was mad.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" The Doctor asked, sitting down beside me. I jumped slightly - I hadn't heard him approach.

"Yeah." I responded with a slight smile. "It is."

"It makes you feel so insignificant, looking at the vast universe and realizing that you're really not much more than a speck." He told me with a chuckle.

"I never thought I'd be alive to see something like this." I sighed, leaning back.

He turned to look at me, his brown eyes curious. "Why not?"

"Well..." I started hesitantly, suddenly acutely aware of how close we were sitting, "It's just, I never thought we'd escape my father."

"So what, you just gave up?" The Doctor asked, studying me intently.

I looked away. "Sort of. Or, at least, I would have."

He tilted his head. "What gave you courage to continue?"

"There was a man, back when I was 17." I told him, suddenly finding my jeans extremely fascinating, "He told me not to give up. He told me to keep fighting because someday soon, I'd escape. He told me one day I'd be free, and that I'd fall in love. He told me that the man would love me forever." I fell silent, looking at nothing. "And ever since then, I've been waiting. Waiting and hoping and knowing deep down that the man was telling the truth."

The Doctor blinked, looking slightly surprised. "What was his name?"

I grinned slightly at the question. "He said his name was John Smith." I felt the Doctor stiffen beside me but decided not to mention it. "I told him it was an everyday name. He said he wasn't the everyday guy."

"What did he look like?" He pressed.

I stared at him for a long moment. "Well it wasn't you, if that's what you're asking."

He shook his head. "It wasn't."

"Well, he had floppy brown hair, if that makes any sense, and had a boyish look to him. He wore a tweed suit and a bowtie. I remember wondering why he was wearing a bowtie. Oh, and he had strange greenish gray eyes. I've never seen a color like that before." I told him.

The Doctor nodded in understanding. "Well, it's no one I know." He told me. But something was off. He wasn't lying, but there's something he wasn't telling me, too. I sighed.

"Anyways," I said, changing the subject, "there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh?" The Doctor asked with a smile. "What's that?"

"Why do you call yourself the Doctor? Not that I dislike it or anything, but I'm just curious about why you don't use your real name." I hurriedly amended my question.

"Well, back on Gallifrey, no one used their given names. Once we graduated the Academy, we chose our names, and I chose the Doctor." He informed me.

"That's fitting." I commented. "I mean, you did kinda save my life."

"That I did." He agreed. "Never actually forgot that moment - that was interesting."

I furrowed my brow. "You remember me in your past?"

"Yes." He nodded, and rushed to explain the moment he noticed my confused expression. "Time isn't how most people think it is. It's not really a straight line, which is why we're able to travel in it, via the TARDIS or your portals." He elaborated when I blinked, still slightly confused. "Time isn't a straight sequence of cause to effect, like you're led to believe. It's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff."

The imaginary lightbulb clicked on on in my head. "Oh! I get it!"

He beamed. "That's brilliant. I knew you had it in you."

I glanced at the console of the TARDIS before looking back at him. "What?" He asked.

"Will you teach me how to fly the TARDIS." I asked quickly.

He grinned. "Of course! I thought you'd never ask!" We stood and I closed the TARDIS door. "It should come rather easily - you'll find that learning as a Royal is much easier than learning as a human."

I looked at him curiously. "I thought I was always a Royal?"

The Doctor nodded vigorously. "Oh, you were. It was just... dormant until you opened the portal that led into the TARDIS, jump starting both your and Daniel's abilities."

"Then why didn't our hearts start?" I asked him. "I mean, why didn't mine start until I had traveled back in time?"

"Well, from what I know, travelling in both time and space is extremely taxing to a human's body if a Royal isn't there to take the brunt of the journey. By travelling through both time and space, this jump started your other heart and led you into cardiac arrest." He explained. "Oh! Brilliant! That's why both of your and Daniel's hearts didn't start the moment you two passed through the portal!"

I looked at him blankly. "You mind elaborating on that statement?"

He grinned. "Well, it's just you two are twins. So your bodies evenly split the force of travelling through space which caused your hearts to remain as if you hadn't just gone through space. It's complicated."

"That it is." I agreed as he began showing me how to work the TARDIS. "That it is."

**Hope you liked that, guys. It wasn't that long but it was important, and I'll give you one guess as to who Harper's bow tie man was :) Anyways, please remember to review and I'll do my best to watch Fires of Pompeii tomorrow!**

**~Sloth**


	14. Chapter 14

**OH GUYS I'M SO SORRY! I got sick over the weekend and so I never got a chance to write this chapter (that and my computer wasn't on) so I'm very sorry. Also, I updated chapter 1 so you need to check that out. I haven't abandoned you, I promise. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

_**It's Volcano Day**_

"So how long do we have until Donna is up?" I asked the Doctor.

He shrugged. "I dunno, probably two hours or so. Where's Daniel?"

"In the game room." I told him.

"The TARDIS has a game room?" The Doctor repeated, looked puzzled.

I nodded. "Yeah. C'mon, I'll show you." The two of us walked in companionable silence and a few minutes later we arrived outside the game room.

"Huh." The Doctor said, looking surprised. "I didn't even know this was here."

"Apparently not." I said with a giggle. He huffed as we walked inside.

Daniel twisted around to look at us. "Hey guys." He greeted before turning back to the game.

"Ping pong?" The Doctor asked me with a grin, and I agreed.

"You're on. Be prepared to lose." I said with a smirk, grabbing a ball and a paddle. I served and the game started. The Doctor was actually pretty good at the game - way better than Daniel. Thirty minutes later we had tied.

"You cheated!" The Doctor accused me with a pout.

"I did not!" I exclaimed, chucking the ping pong ball at him. He jumped out of the way and it hit Daniel in the back of the head instead.

"Hey!" He shouted, grabbing the ball. "This means war."

And that's how Donna found us - chucking ping pong balls at each other and grinning like maniacs. She looked quite startled, her mouth hanging open at the sight of ping pong balls all over the floor and the fact that the TARDIS had helpfully provided us with guns to shoot the balls at each other with.

"What is going on in here?" Donna asked. Oh my gosh, her face was priceless. With an evil grin, I gave the two men a slight nod and we nailed her with ping pong balls before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, that was fun!" The Doctor said cheerfully as we walked towards the console room.

"For you, maybe. I don't exactly appreciate being pegged with ping pong balls ten minutes after I wake up." Donna grumbled. Daniel, the Doctor, and I snickered. "It's not funny!"

The three of us quickly shut up, but after a few furtive glances we were all laughing again. "It is a little funny." The Doctor laughed. Donna huffed. "So, all of time and space, where should we go?"

"Past." I said the same time Daniel said "Future." I sighed and said "Future." the same moment Daniel said "Past."

"Oookaayy…." The Doctor said. "Donna, past or future?"

"Past, I guess." She responded.

"Past it is!" The Doctor exclaimed. "And I get to decide the rest!" He then proceeded to hit buttons and and flick levers and stuff (I got the gist of what he was doing) before pulling the lever and sending us to the past. One jolt later we landed… somewhere. "Here we are!" He announced, flinging open the door of the TARDIS. "Ancient Rome." He paused. "Well, not to them, obviously."

"To them it's brand new!" I said with a grin.

He nodded vigorously. "Exactly!"

Meanwhile, Donna was practically swooning about being in Ancient Rome. Or not so ancient Rome. Or - well, you get the point. "It's so Roman! This is fantastic!" I heard her saying before she gave the Doctor a hug. I frowned slightly, an unfamiliar feeling making itself known. Jealousy? It couldn't be. Why would I be jealous? It's not like I was falling for the Doctor.

"_You're falling for the Doctor!" _Daniel sang in my head. I glared at him, knowing he had seen me frown and had read my facial expressions.

"_Just you wait, Daniel Anthony Holmes. You'll find someone and then I'll tease _you_ about it!" _I responded as Donna continued squealing.

"_So you admit it." _Daniel started, sounding painfully smug. _"You're falling for the Doctor."_

I sighed. Was I? Maybe… ok, yes. I was. It was kind of hard not to, though. _"Fine, yes, I'm falling for the Doctor! Happy now?"_

"_Very. Thrilled, actually." _What was he up to?

"_Because now, the TARDIS owes me a video game room." _He told me as a grin.

I stared at him in disbelief. _"You made a _bet_ with the _TARDIS_?! How did you manage that?"_

Daniel didn't get a chance to answer, though, as the Doctor gets our attention. "Stop talking to each other and come along! We're going to explore!" I swear, he was worse than an excited kid.

"Okay, okay!" I said with a laugh as we ran after him.

"I ship it." Daniel muttered to me as we caught up. I snorted and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a baby."

"Don't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna asked the Doctor.

I shrugged. "Apparently not, considering the fact that no one is giving us a second glance."

"Naah. Like she said. It's Ancient Rome, practically anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger." The Doctor told us all. Soho? I shook my head. Probably doesn't matter anyways.

"You've been here before then?" Daniel asked curiously as we walked.

The Doctor nodded. "Mmm, yes. Ages ago. But before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well... a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Colosseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus, you'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?" He wondered.

I looked around. "Well, it couldn't have just disappeared. I mean, it's _Rome_, for goodness's sake! We probably just don't have a good vantage point or something."

"I'd say or something…" Daniel muttered. "Look." He stopped and grabbed my shoulders, turning me to the left. He pointed towards a… mountain? "This isn't Rome."

The earth rumbled violently and a grabbed my twin's arm to keep from falling over. "You're right, it's not Rome. This is much worse. It's Pompeii."

"And it's volcano day." Daniel finished. "We need to get to the Doctor, come on. He's over there." Daniel dragged me over to where the Doctor and Donna stood.

"Good, you two are alright. Two things. One, we're in Pompeii, and two, it's volcano day." The Doctor said hurriedly.

"Oh this is not good. Definitely not good." Donna mumbled, looking both nervous and excited at the same time.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS. Pompeii's destruction is a fixed point in time, I can't change that." The Doctor said quietly to Daniel and I, quiet enough that Donna wouldn't hear us.

We ran towards where we had left the TARDIS… only to find that it wasn't there. "Umm… where'd the TARDIS go?" I asked nervously.

"You're kidding. Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone!" Donna gasped.

The Doctor glanced at her. "Ok." I stifled a laugh and he sent me an amused glance.

"... Where is it then?" Donna asked no one in particular.

Daniel looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you _did_ just tell him not to tell you that it was gone."

"Oi!" She whacked the Doctor on the arm. "Don't get clever with me in Latin!"

He huffed. "Hold on." He ran over to talk to a shopkeeper for a minute or so before coming back over. "Somebody bought it. We're going to get it back, c'mon."

I glanced back at the vendor. "What would someone buy a big blue box for?"

The Doctor slowed slightly to talk to me. "Funny. I was just wondering the same thing. Then again, we always have been on the same page."

I shrugged, stifling a grin. "You'd know better than me."

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually. You've saved my life countless times! Ahh, the good old days." He said with a faraway look in his eye. "But now I get to travel with you _and_ know who you are! It's brilliant, you don't just pop in and out whenever you please!"

"In my defense -" I started. He grinned and sent me a wink to tell me he was only joking. "Never mind."

"Ha! Here it is, Foss Street, this way!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"No!" Donna objected. "Well, I found this big sort of amphitheatre thing, we should start there, we can gather everyone together, maybe if we got a great big bell or something we could ring it, have they invented bells yet?"

The Doctor looked confused. "What do you want a bell for?" Frankly, I was confused myself.

"So we can warn everyone!" Donna told us. "Start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt, when's it due?"

"It's 79AD, 23rd of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow!" He said. Daniel and I exchanged a glance as we realized what Donna wanted to do.

"Plenty of time! We can get everyone out easy!" Donna beamed.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, except we're not going to."

"But that's what you do, Doctor, you save people!"

"Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history, what happens happens, and there _is no stopping it_." He said. "Now come on, we have to find the TARDIS!"

He went to run off but Donna pulled him back. "Says who?" She demanded.

"Says me!" He replied. This was going to go nowhere good very fast.

"So what, you're in charge! Help me out here!" She said the last bit to Daniel and I.

I shrugged. "Donna, it's a fixed point in time. You can't change a fixed point."

"I am in charge, yeah!" The Doctor shouted.

I sighed. Donna glared at him. "I don't exactly need your permission! I'll go tell them myself!"

"You sound about the place, announce the end of the world, and they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer, now come on! TARDIS, we are getting out of here!" The Doctor ordered, walking off. Daniel and I glanced at each other before following after him.

"That's right, go on you two! Be just like two lost little puppies following their mummy, see how much I care!" Donna shouted at us as we walked. I snorted.

"Fun, isn't she?" I whispered to Daniel sarcastically. He nodded his agreement.

"Stop whispering, you two, and come on! We need to get to the TARDIS!" The Doctor ordered, but there was no real power behind it, it was more like a reprimand than anything else.

"Yes sir, Doctor sir!" Daniel joked, mock saluting. "So, where's the TARDIS."

"In here." The Doctor said. I noticed Donna come up behind us. "Good, you're back. Now come on."

**Next Time:**

"_But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it alright for you to stop it?" Donna asked._

"_Still part of history." The Doctor murmured. I could tell he was trying to stay distant, trying not to care that thousands of people were about to die. It had to take a toll, being responsible for things like that._

"_But I'm history to you! You saved me, back in 2008, you saved us all. Why's that different?" Donna protested. _

_She didn't understand, because she was human. I could sense what the Doctor had told Daniel and I earlier - about the fixed points. It was a strange feeling, slightly unnerving, but something I knew I _couldn't_ change._

"_Some things are fixed, some things are in flux." The Doctor informed her. "Pompeii is fixed. It cannot be changed."_

_Donna looked slightly confused. "Well, how do you know which is which?"_

"_Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Donna. And Harper, Daniel, and I - we're the only ones left." He looked at us. "You can feel it, I know you can. You knew subconsciously the second we stepped foot here that what happened had to happen."_

_Daniel and I nodded slowly. "Yeah. We did." Daniel said, looking down._

"_How many people died?" Donna asked._

_I gave her a sharp look. "Stop it."_

_She ignored me. "Doctor, how many people died?"_

"_20,000." The Doctor murmured, not looking at her._

"_And that's what you can see? All 20,000? And you think that's alright, do you?" These questions were directed at all of us. The Doctor was silent. Couldn't she see that she was hurting him?_

_Just then a loud howl echoed through the caves. "They know we're here! Come on!" The Doctor exclaimed._

**Hope you liked that chapter! Next part should be soon!**

**~Sloth**


End file.
